Love in Racing
by Narkosa
Summary: Kevin lived a normal life until he was sucked down a drain into the Dark Lands. Finding his way with his mechanical wont be easy, but with the chance to become a great Mario Kart racer he begins to follow his dreams of racing glory. What challenges will fall upon him and what will happen if he falls in love with the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love in Racing**

A fan fiction by, Narkosa

**First let me say thank you for considering to read this Fan fiction of mine. This will be my first story ever written and put on a site for others enjoyment. Now this story is what I want to call a soft core yoai, but the first two chapters are rated T for teen as I go on to the next chapters I will haft to rate it higher due to a bit more adult content. Like Alcohol use coarse language and adult themes.**

** Chapter 1 **

** My life down the drain!**

The track stood still with silence and anticipation as the low humming of two cars grew louder and louder. Suddenly two cars broke the intense silence with their tires squealing and motors revving high awaiting for the next shift to launch them further down the laughed wildly as he clenched the steering wheel holding it just right and making his car slide around the tight corner. As the car starting to shake off the turn Kevin whipped one hand around the steering wheel to pull ahead in the straight away. His other hand and foot worked in unison as the foot pressed on the clutch Kevin's right hand slammed the shifter down into the next gearlaunching him foward and past his competitor. Kevin sees the finish line closer and closer he gets the crowd shouting his name "Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!"

"KEVIN!" Mark shout at his coworker to see if Kevin was still there. Kevin looked down at the controler that is use for the robots at work and sighed heavily "I gotta stop daydreming at work," he mutters to himself. Mark came jogging lightly to Kevin with a confused look on his face, Mark was Kevin's boss though they worked on equal terms Mark always reminded everyone who the boss was. Kevin looked up at the robot holding the part in the air and wonder how he was going to get out of this hell hole. Working at an automotive plant was hard, but working there when you have the smarts to do much more made the job insanely difficult. Kevin was twenty two with a build like most active people,but his attention seem to drift from time to time. It started again Mark began to ramble on about how Kevin should work faster and keep his head in the game. Kevin just ignored Mark like he always did finishing up the robot repair Kevin starts it up, the robot jumped to life and continued it routine task. "plus Kevin if you wanna be a boss li-" Mark was interupted by Kevin "All right I will be right there to handle the issue," Kevin says over the radio turning around he walks off to his next job. "Hey what is going on?!" Mark shouted Kevin turns with a smirk shouts "Well if you quit day dreaming and get your head in the game you would have known what is going on!" Kevin turns back aroundand heads to the next job at hand.

The day was coming to a close Kevin was excited he requested the weekend off and actually got it for once. Sitting in the office he smiled filling out bits and pieces of the paper work he left out while on the job. Then Mark was passing by leaning over to review Kevin's paperwork "Well well well that is quite impressive two robot reassenbles a motor replacement and a robot reteach your mother must be proud," Like if that was a que for something to happen it worked perfectly into Kevin's favor. The phone i Kevins pocket began to vibrate smiling wildly he holds it up to show Mark it was Kevin's mother calling. "Oh she is! Hello? Hi mom how are you doing?" Kevin asks politely. "I am doing fine sweet heart I am making sure you are still coming over this weekend?" "oh course I am?" Kevin replies. "Well could you bring your tools over I have a few odd job that need to be done," Kevin smile he really loved fixing things that is why he likes his job. His eyes turn to see Mark bothering someone else releived by the sight "Sure mom I be happy to lend a hand. After saying his good byes to everyone Kevin turns tail and runs smiling at the fact he was going home and getting away from this horrid place that he called his job.

Walking to his car Kevin smiles seeing all the bright and shiney new vehicles with their large rims and dark tint it made Kevin laugh. It was a perk working in the automotive industry making tons of money and being able to afford nice cars. Kevin was different he liked the classics no oversized rims or booming stereos though he did enjoy rocking out hardcore while leaving the workplace. Turning to cut between two cars to find his vehicle sitting there in all it's glory. The old school Camaro look rough and when I mean rough dull gray paint job with off color splotches of primer scatter around the exterior. while the outside was rough the inside has just been reapolster with white leather seats and sleek black dash board. Reaching for his keys Kevin's smile widen as he slipped the key into the ignition and cranked the beast. With a thunderous roar the Camaro sprung to life letting everyone in the parking lot know who is truly the king of this concrete jungle. As Kevin pulled out of his parking space hhe quickly acclerates leaving a trail of brunt rubber and smoke in his wake. Kevin was always good at fixing thing mechanical eletrical and now he could add robots to his list of skills, but the one thing he loved more than fixing things was always enjoyed the thrill of whipping around corners as fast as he could the adrenaline rush of being neck and neck with another competitor and the most important of all the speed.

Kevin finally made it back to his apartment complex pulling into his usual parking spot he jumps out of his car waving gingerly to his nieghbors with a smile. The door opens and Kevin steps into his apartment nothing too amazing a nice couch with a coffee table in front of it, the table was covered in car and video game magazines with the occasional controller and game case lying out of his work clother Kevin simply throws on a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and a pair of loose blue jean pants. Now that he was in something comfortable he begin to throw a few things into his bag. After a couple pair of underwear, pants, socks, shoes, and t-shirts later he tosses the bag beside the bathroom door. Smiling lightly "Now I need are my tools and it will be time for a nice gaming session," Kevin told himself. Gather his tools was easy a simple bag at the bottom of his closet and a light toss next to his overnight bag and he was done. " Now let's get down to business" grabbing his cd folder Kevin being to sort through his games one that will tickle his fancy. "Most Wanted, NO! Burnout nuh uh. Split Second... Maybe... Wait I got it!" grabbing the disc and holding it high he reveals his choice Mario Kart Wii. Popping the Wiimote into the steering wheel his session begin. The track was set and the starting tree began to light up "come on Bowser let's show em how we roll!" After a few shounting matches and several cheers slash victory dances Kevin thought it be a good idea to call it a night. Proceeding with his before bed ritual Kevin quick releaves himself feeling a strange breeze come over him Kevin shakes it off and grabs his toothbrush the breeze bacame a draft turning to see where it was coming from Kevin continues to brush his all the windows were shut and the frontdoor closed Kevin feels like something is not right trouble perhaps? Kevin leans over the sink and feels the draft pulling hard from the drain hole "What the-!" Kevin was interupted by the drain it was getting larger and the draft was on becoming I whole lot to get out of the bathroom Kevin is smacked by his overnight bag while he lost some balance it was his tool bag sweeping him off his feet. Struggling to get up Keiv feels himself being pulled into the drain. Holding on for dear life Kevin's fingers fail him slipping into the drain.

"do you thinks he's dead?" "No he is not dead you retard his chest is moving," "Well can I poke him with a stick?" Kevin felt a strange sensation on his leg and next on his chest the final straw was the stick go into his mouth pressing on the inside of Kevin's cheek. Bolting up right Kevin turns to the two and says " What the hell is wrong with you?1 What the fuck are ya'll!?" Kevin was now extremly confused rubbing his eyes there stood two koopas one with a blue shell and one with a green shell. The two koopas saw Kevin's adn decided to introduce themselves "I am Larry,' the blue shell koopa said gesturing to his green shelled counterpart "And this is Terry," Terry waved happily. Kevin held up is hand and with a stiff jesture waved back. "Well, hi my name is Kevin. Now one more question where am I?" Kevin looked around to survey his surroundings. They where standing in a small opening of a forest the trees were a pale light and the grass was grass was too pale, but in it's own shade of green. Looking up Kevin saw how the sky was darken, as if a light rain storm was about to happen. "You're in Dark Land," Larry interupted Kevin's train of thought. Kevin's eyes widen and slowly turned towards Larry and Terry the two koopas took a slow step back thinking this might be a good time to run, but before they did Kevin spoke breaking the errie silence."You mean THE Dark Land ya know the kingdom Bowser rules?" Releived by the question Terry stepped forward and nodded "Are you going to tell on us?" Terry asked "Terry shut up! if we get caught we are going to get detention for like a month!" Larry shouted at his green shell counter part. As the two koopas were having a stare down contest Kevin started laughing at them. The two turn their heads with confusion written all over their faces "You guy are cutting class?" the two nodded "Well can you point me in the direction of town at least," Terry nodded and pointed east "Yeah go that way to the road you should be able to see the town from there." Terry paused clenching his fist in frustration "You going to tell him?" Larry asked "yeah, by the way there were two bags close by when we found you. They are by that tree," Kevin looks to see his bags that he was taking for the weekend. With good fortune looking down upon him Kevin snatches up his bags and heads off to the to the Dark Land's city known as Dark City. Walking forward Kevin laughed lightly "Well my life just went down the drain I wonder what is going to happen next?"

**Author's Note**

**I hoped you enjoyed the first part of my story. To be honest I don't know how long it will be, but I do know the story itself is almost completed. On paper not done tweaking characters and how some scenes will go down. This was a slow chapter I understand I had to make the main character come out right and show his traits a bit. Now I do have one thing to say. I do not own any of the nintendo's character or setting and will not use this story to make a profit. Now that is out of the way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and prepare for my next update.**


	2. Nuts and Bolts

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 2: Nuts and Bolts**

Kevin slung his bags over his shoulder when started walking down the street. The two cutting Koopas were right the town was not that far at all. Looking down at the cobble road Kevin was amazed at how well the road was maintained, though it is nothing compared to the real world but none the less the road was inpretty good shape. Taking his eyes off the road and onto the buildings told him a different story. houses had all the windows and door open and the koopas and goombas sat out on the porches trying to find some relief from the heat. To Kevin it didn't feel too hot maybe it was because of all the work he has done in that furnace of a plant. As Kevin walked by some stared while others whisper to one another all he could do is smile and wave saying the casual hello. Kevin could feel the tension in the air he didn't know weither he should retreat into the wood or continue forward. Stopping at the street coner Kevin sighed heavily "what the hell have I gotten myself into." Looking to the left Kevin sees a green shell koopa running down yelling "My Store! My Store!" Kevin chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow upwards making a curious face. The panicing kopa sees Kevin and trips onto the road, seizing the opprotuntity Kevin steps forward helping the kooopa up " What is going on?" Kevin asks curiously rubbing his sore chin the Koopa looks at Kevin with panic in his voice "My store has water leaking and the coolers are not staying cool anymore I need help," With a spark of excitement hits Kevin eye having the chance to do what he loves to do, other than racing Kevin has a love for fixing anything and everything he can put a wrench. "Well show me the way and I will help you bring order to your store... For a fee of course," Kevin spoke confidently "You can fix my problems? Oh how rude of me my name is Gren I own the Koop Stop down the street," As Gren spoke he pointed down the street.

The two walked down the street in a rapid pace knowing something like water could cause major damage Kevin makes sure they get there quickly. Bursting through the double doors of the store Gren leads Kevin to the back of the store. Kevin was quite impressive just like a gas station in his world his confidence rose a bit know whatever was leaking he could fix it. Passing through another doo Kevin notices a sink leaking from the bottom and water shooting up from the faucet "Oh this is going to be pretty easy. Here Gren put this somewhere dry while I get to work," Kevin shoved his overnight bag into Gren's chest. Dropping his tools on the floor Kevin get onto his knees and reaches for the valve underneath the sink. Twisting the valve the water began to receed down the drain "You fixed it! Wow you are good!" Gren declared Kevin chuckled and replied "This isn't fixed yet, but it will be soon," Kevin pulled out a wrench and began to work. After his first repair Gren showed him the cooler "Wow! this is kinda cool," Kevin remarked. Gren shot Kevin an aggravated glare, laughing lightly he gets to was interesting to Kevin to see such practical technology in this world "In a world of magic and crazy stuff they still haft to deal with real world tech. This place wouldn't have last too much longer without me being drugged down that drain." Kevin had already taken apart the cooling unit inside the cooler noticing that a few coils were leaking he would bet his bottom dollar or coin in this case that was the problem. There was only one small problem with that, the coils needed replacing Kevin could rig it to work for a while only to haft to come back and fix it again. Steeping outside of the cool Kevin was met with the eager glaze of Gren "Did you fix it?" he asked eagerly Kevin rubbed the back of his head and replied "Well yes and no. I got it to work for now, but it is going to break down again the real question is how long will that be. If only I had the parts, I could fix it completely," "why can't you just go back to the your shop and get the parts?" Gren replied quickly to Kevin reason. In shock a thought of a shop could give him the two thing he needed the most the part that he needs and a place to crash. After the shock receded Kevin nods at Gren "I think that is a great idea, but I am new here so I don't know where it is. I been trying to find it for hours but with no luck," Kevin explain his plight and all Gren could do is laugh. Scowling at Gren Kevin waited for a few minutes for the koopa's laughing fit to die down. Taking a deep breath Gren points in the direction that he was running in earlier "just go down the street I was running and you will find the shop to the left," Kevin tread to where his overnight bag has been and with a swift a snatch Kevin rushes out the door

.

Kevin rushed through the streets looking for the shop that Gren was speaking of it only took a few minutes of jogging for Kevin to find the place. "Nuts and Bolts" the sign read nodding in agreement the shop seem to have been shut down for some time the metal shutters covered the windows and a large bay door to the right of the door. "Let's see if whoever use to work here left the door unlocked," Kevin mutters to himself grasping the door handle he gives it a twist. "It can't be that easy could it," Slipping his hand into the tool bag grabs a bobby pin, screwdriver, and a flashlight. Fiddling with the lock after a few second the sound of success broke the she silence, cracking a smile Kevin clicks his flashlight on and surveys the room. "Well no one has been here for a while it is safe to assume I am the new owner of Nuts and Bolts. Ohhh keys sweet!" Kevin snags the keys off the key hook looking through them he notices that some went to some vehicles the others were probably to the doors. Kevin aims the flashlight to a another door "No flippen way!" Walking towards the door he could see a truck fumbling with the keys Kevin finds the right one and pushes the door open looking around the truck he notices a Go-Kart parked next to it "well ain't this a day full of surprises!" Kevin exclaims. forgetting about the Kart he slips into the driver seat of the truck. Pushing the key Kevin silent prays for it to start "pleasepleaspleeeeeease," he begged turning the key the truck roared to life Kevin roared along side the truck switching the ignition off he runs off searching for the items needed to complete his first job.

Rolling down the street Kevin held his arm on the outside window after a few minutes of searching he found some more tools parts and even got the power up in the shop feeling great Kevin pulls up to the Koop Stop bursting through the doors "There is no need t-" "SHHHHHH!" Kevin was cut off by everyone surrounded the small television. Pushing his way through got into a viewing position to see what the commotion was all about. The announcer was was standing by a track holding a mic when she began to speak everything seemed to fade away " Well folks it is that time again racing season is about to begin with racing comes with the thrill of victory. Now you at home can become part of the Mario Kart racing scene. Yes you! Can race with the greats like Mario, Peach, and of course Bowser. But only one can join the ranks of the elite, be here to try and qualify for the Mushroom Armature Cup," Koopas and Goombas began to chatter amongst themselves all Kevin could think about was winning the cup and being a part of one of his favorite racing series. "I am gonna do it! I am going to win too!" He shouted everyone looked at him Kevin just turned and made his way to the cooler to finish his job. Eager to finish all that his mind was fulfilling his dreams of racing with the greats of Nintendo.

**Author Note**

**I know what you are thinking, and have no fear the Mario universe characters will be making there debut in the next chapter. Once again I thank you for reading and being patient as I build the main character to my liking. Well the next chapter will be more interesting than these last two. What will be in store for Kevin? Find out next time in Love in Racing! **


	3. Unnerving secrets revealed

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 3: Unnerving Secrets Reveal**

**Now this is the chapter where it becomes a M rated story with it's adult themes and other stuff that I mention in the first chapter, so sit back and relax watch as the story unfolds.**

The castle gazed upon Dark Lands, Bowser's great castle mounted on the side of a volcano the sounds of terrorized scream and wails of agony fill the King's castle. Though the only one that was being torture was Bowser jr. Roy held the youngest koopaling's paintbrush just out of reach "Jump! Jump boy! Ohhh so close," Roy laughed manically as he kept pulling the brush out of Junior's reach. "Give it back it is mine! MINE!" Junior cried sitting on the floor in defeat his eyes welled up with tears. Meandering the halls Morton can hear the cries and decides that he want to join in on the fun too. Seeing Roy and Junior he begins to ramble like his usual self. "Hey Roy! How are torturing Junior today? Ohh ohh ohhhhhh! Keep away I love this game! Throw it throwit throwit! I'm open," Roy looks down at Junior seeing the tears he wanted Bowser's favorite son cry. "Here Morton catch!" Throwing the brush Junior scrambles to his feet and Morton holds up his hands to catch the brush but is knocked off balance as Junior tackles Morton. The two begin to brawl and all Roy could do is sigh "You morons I should punch both of you..." Roy's stomach let out a huge growl "but I gotta go!" He growled rushing to the bathroom. Lemmy stuck his head out of the door looking for anyone that was approaching bathroom then Roy came into view "Peeerrfect," Lemmy snickered evily. Pulling a Bob-om from his shell turning the the key on it's back Lemmy shoved it into the toilet. The door swung open "Get out now!" Roy screamed, but before Lemmy could move he was thrown out. Slamming into the wall Lemmy started to snicker thrn he was suddenly cut off as his ball smacked him in the face. "Take your stupid ball too! I will be out shortly to pound your face in!" Roy's threat got Lemmy on his ball rolling quickly he turned the corner to watch his master plan in action from a safe distance of course. Roy jumped on the toilet feeling that he wasn't going to make it he unleash a loud raunchy fart with an expression of relief and dissappointment he muttered "Here I sit broken harted went to shit, but then I farted," Flushing was just reflex for anybody as the water swirled down the bowl it taking the Bob-om with it. Opening the door Roy spies Lemmy peeking around the corner "Come here so I can pound ya!" he yelled. Lemmy was confused he didn't understand why it didn't go off "Why no boom?" Lemmy asked quizzically. Roy snarled lumbering over to Lemmy "What do you mean n-" An explosion rocked the halls and even shooked the castle. After the aftershock the lights went out leaving the castle completely dark.

A servant ran down the halls a torch in hand he stopped in front of a set of double door where King Bowser can be roaring. The servant thought the King was angry though it was his duty to inform the King of what just happened being hesitant the koopa knock on the door. The sound of Bowser's thundering footsteps frighten the small servant "What happen you imbicile!" Bowser roared causing the servant to throw the torch in the air. Catching the torch without any effort Bowser was becoming even more irretated by his servant's prescence that smoke was coming out of his nostrils. The servant gulped deeply "Lemmy was pulling pranks using a Bob-om and it got flushed down the toilet now the basement is flooding and the power is out please don't hurt me," the cowarding koopa shook in fear waiting for Bowsers judgment. "Greeeeaat! Now this has to happen who am I going to get to fix this huh!? Mario HELL NO!" The King was about to rant some more when the servant butted in again "there is another human here in the Dark Lands he has been helping everyone fixing almost everything they throw at him," the servant covered his head awaiting a good smack from from Bowser. Opening one eye he saw the great king pondering. "He is at that shop Nuts and Bolts," he added Bowser eyed his servant "Go and get the flooding to stop I will get this _human _to come over and fix this mess," with the order given the servant ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a cell phonedialing the number he waited for and answer.

Kevin was pulling into the garage wiped from the day of work he had there was too much to handle in one day he had to push some of his appointments back till tomorrow. Sliding out of the truck Kevin held on to two sacks one filled with a burger and fries another filled with coins Kevin kicked the door to the shop open shaking his coin sack he smiled "well I made a good bit now I gotta do is restore the Kart and awwwww shit!" Staring at the counter he sees like ten messages on the machine. Reaching for the play button Kevin jumps as the phone springs to life. Surprised that the phone work and there are phones here in the Dark Lands Kevin picks up "Nuts and Bolts ho," " I've called like a hundred times get your ass over NOW!" Kevin pulls the phone away waiting for the shouting to subside. "Okay sir what seems to be the problem? Also where do you live so I can rush right over?" "My basement is flooding and the power has gone out completely. This is King Bowser you FOOL I hope can find the huge castle soon or else!..." Bowser hung up the phone leaving Kevin reeling from the verbal assault. Quickly as he could Kevin grabs some large pipes, wires, and circuit breakers. Rushing off to the castle the lone bag of food was left on the counter.

The tires squealed as Kevin pulled hard on the steering wheel to make it through the sharp turns that led the way to the massive castle. Shifting the gears Kevin was releaved to see the draw bridge was down awaitng his arrival with in moments Kevin was parked outside the large doors to the castle. He jumped from the vehicle snatching a pair of rubber overalls Kevin was rushing towards the door while hopping into the his clothing with a heavy knock on the door thunderous footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder. Kevin jumped to see the doors swing open with such force King Bowser towered over Kevin. With a gracious bow "King Bowser I am Kevin of Nuts and Bolts. Sorry I didn't come sooner I had to grab some materials to get your problem fixed quickly as I can." Bowser was impressed by Kevin's courtious gesture, but before he could say anything "DAD! We're bored!" the koopaling shouted in unison. Bowser turned around to address his children Kevin let out a silent gasp at what was strapped onto Bowser tail. It was a dildo why would such a great king would have one on hs tail was a mystery to Kevin. _I can't believe this is Bowser gay?! Wow keep the surprises coming Dark Land my heart hasn't had enough. _Kevin thought to himself Bowser was about to turn around he couldn't let Bowser get embarass by his own children no less Kevin only had one choice. Stepping on the tip of Bowser's tail the koopa king turn his head with a snarl ready to rip Kevin a new one when Kevin point his flashlight at Bowser's tail. Horrified by what Kevin showed him the king tucked his tail into his shell and popped it out with the "toy" detached. With Bowser's face flushed of color Kevin saw that he was also blushing at the same time it was kinda funny, but he knew what would happen if he laughed. "Come with me," Bowser said calmly walking off Kevin followed closely behind.

What a day this was turning out for Kevin being sucked down the drain then having a business thrusted upon him now _this_ it was almost too much. "Where are your tools?" Bowser asked breaking an already awkward silence with awkward conversation. "Well I gotta stop the flooding then assest the damage then the fixing commence," Bowser groaned loudly "Don't worry your Majesty it should not take too long if it is simple things I should be done by morning," Bowser smiled at Kevin's formal reference to him blushing lightly. The two stood in front of the basement door Kevin slips on a head mounted flashlight swithing it on he then walks down the into the water Kevin could feel how cold the water through the rubber pants "Why couldn't it be warm water. Secondly what couldn't this happen earlier." Kevin groaned wading through the water he follow the pipes to get to the large valve. :"Oh! Hi there turn off water pipe how do you do," Kevin could feel his weary body going goofy on him. Turning the valve all the water rushing through the pipes began to trickle out and water was only ankle high so the drains must be working to Kevins relief they were slowly the water receeded down the drains and now all he had to do is fix that pesky pipe. It didn't take Kevin long to find the busted pipeit was easy to take off it was going to be replacing it that was the real problem. Heading up the stairs Bowser stood there eagerly waiting for Kevin to give him a report "Well your Highness I turned off the water and found the busted pipe unfortunatly it needs to be replaced. As for the lighting situation that is unknown," Bowser looked at Kevin impressed even more with this human he thought his services could be useful to Kevin "Is there anything I can do to help?" He saked seeing the surprise on Kevin's face made Bowser feel nervous. "actually yes I can't repair the pipe by myself I would love to have your Burliness help," Kevin smiled and Bowser returned the smile blushing a bit it went unnotice due to the lack of light.

Bowser and Kevin were now in the basement the tension was killing the king so he spoke up. "I uuh well this.. What you saw was uuhhhh," Bowser trailed off. "No worries Your Higness what you do to yourself for yourself by yourself isn't my concern plus it doesn't even bother me I am cool with whoever you are." Kevin pointed up to show Bowser where to hold the pipe up at. Kevin climbed onto the King and began to tighten the bolts "Hurry up you're heavy for a small human," "Muscle weighs more than fat my friend," Kevin replied jumping off the their way to the other side of the pipe Bowser asks "you calling me fat!" Kevin didn't say anything as he climbed on top of Boswer again to tighten the bolts "I never said you were fat King Bowser you have a lot more muscles than I do you could take anyone down if you really tried and sometimes if you didn't," jumping back down Kevin walks towards the circuit box. "I can't even beat a fat plummer and his skinny ass brother," Bowser replied. Kevin took a moment to think about what Bowser said it is true he was defeated a lot by the two heroes, but Kevin didn't even care about that. With the circuit box open Kevin nodded "Okay I should have power up in just a moment. Anyways Bowser, in my world you know you are the villian in the games we play. With that being said poeple beat you all the time through Mario, but the fact of defeating you gives them the satisfation of knowing that they too can triumph over evil and overcome any me that makes you my hereo" While Kevin explain this to King Bowser he simply slipped some new breakers in and reached for the large red lever "And Kevin said let there be Light!" pulling the lever down the lights came back on. This frighten Kevin for what he saw was Bowser leaning in kissing Kevin. He didn't know what to do he never been kissed by a giant koopa king before feeling Bowser's tounge slip into his mouth the moment was shattered by Ludwig "King Dad the power is on everywhere except my lab fix it now!" The eldest son shouted from the top step. Slowly breaking away from Kevin he turn and shouted "I will get Kevin to fix it when he can get to it! Now go to bed!" with a large growl Bowser turn to Kevin who was shaking frantically leaning against the koopa king "fooooood!" Kevin moaned.

kevin found himself sitting at the cheif's table in the kitchen while Bowser shuffling thourgh the refrigerator he quickly popped his head out holding a couple of bottles "Beer?" he asked Kevin got up and took a bottle twisting the top off with his bare hands Bowser went back to the fridge gathering ingrediants for sandwhiches. _He kissed me! With tounge no less Bowser is gay! Oh god if it wasn't for this beer and food I would be so gone. What made him do it? I shouldn't have said those things, but I didn't think it would cause him to want to make out with me I am not like that._ The thoughts rushed through his mind like a whirlwind not even realizing that the spread was already on the table. "I thought you were hungry?" Bowser asked snapping Kevin out of his train of thought. building the sandwiches the two passed condiments around in silent content. While Kevin was chewing on his sandwich Bowser piped up "Hey I am sorry about earlier ya know in the basement I don't know what I was thinking it just kinda happen," Kevin nearly choked swallowing heavily reaching for his beer he guzzled it down. Slamming the bottle on the table "it is okay your highness-" "please call me Bowser," he interupted "Okay Bowser I have been through a lot today nearly starved and exausted that was just kinda sprung on me like a...aaa" Kevin couldn't think of a clever reference it was just the alcohol and exaushtion clouding his judgement. "Well you did a great job Kevin and I know you are tired please stay here tonight I insist I don't think you are in any condition to drive," nodding in agreement Kevin knew it would be best to stay.

**Author Note:**

**I am glad you stuck it out so I could get to this chapter, if you want to know what I ment by giving people statisfaction in triumphing over evil please read Game Informer October's edition. The article is called Reasons why we game. Now that I have gotten this far into the story the plot will be moving along better until next update. Also I want to apologize for the horrindous mistakes made in the first two chapter I didn't really proof read them and well you saw the resulst. Hopefully this is less mistake ridden than the last two. Also I don't any Nintendo based characters if I did I would be sleep easy and writing a lot more than I do now.**


	4. Starting up Dream

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 4: Fullfilling Dreams**

Kevin stood there in the basement about to turn the power back on when something familiar hit him. Shaking the feeling off "And Kevin said let there be light!" As the lights slowly fluttered to life Kevin felt King Bowser's lips upon his own. Kevin wasn't scared or even upset leaning forward he began to kiss the king back as their tongues danced around each others mouth a loud crack snapped the silence. Kevin bolted up right in his bed "Great, what a nightmare," he mutter holding his aching head. Another knock came from the wooden door that had awaken Kevin from his slumber "Come in!" He shouted and a servant koopa slowly enter. The servant poked his head in "Come on I wont bite just make it quick I got a ton of work after leaving here," the servant nodded holding up a silver platter with a couple of aspirins and a cup of water. "King Bowser wish for you to join him and his obnoxious kids for breakfast. Breakfast should be ready in fifteen minute," Watching Kevin pop the pill he nearly choked on them by what the servant called the koopaling. Kevin got out of bed and rummeged through some old clothes he brought just in case something like this were to happen. The servant looked away as Kevin was still in his boxer grabbing clothes "May I leave sir?" "Can you wait for me to pop in and out of the shower I don't know where the dining hall is," Kevin replied.

After a well deserved shower the servant and Kevin walked to the dining hall with his head felling better Kevin burst through the doors shouting "Through the double doors away!" With an awkward grin he waved to all the koopalings there was one person missing, Bowser. Taking a seat they waited for Bowser to arrive "where is King Dad? I am starving!" Roy piped up "Well you look like you could lose a few pounds tubby! Why not skip a meal or two tub tubs," The table erupted in laughter Lemmy was laughing so hard that he feel out of his seat "Who said that!" Roy roared furiously. All claws point to Kevin, with a look of shock thinking no one would rat him out Kevin pointed to Morton. "He said it not me!" Kevin lied as he tried to plead innocent. Roy turned to get out of his seat then Bowser walked in with a "Good Morning children! And Kevin," Bowser sat at the opposite end of the table as Kevin "Good morning Kind Dad," They all sang in unison. The servants quickly made there way around the table handing everyone their meal a servant slid the plate in front of Kevin nodding in silence thanks he stared at the plate then up at the others. Watch all the koopalings scarfing down their eggs bacon and toast he made eye contact with Bowser with the flash of Kevin's dream surfacing like a submarine the two looked away. With a fork in one hand Kevin sees Iggy's hand crawling towards his plate slamming the fork centimeters for Iggy's hand Kevin stare at the koopa "Never try to steal my bacon!" Kevin growled and with that it was the opportunity the rest were looking for. The questions rushed in like children late for school. "Do you know how to fight?" Roy asked "Do you like rock and roll? Morton chirped "Do I look pretty?" Wendy asked "Can you paint?" Junior asked "Can you hurry up and fix my lab?" Bowser scowled and before Iggy or Lemmy could ask "Would you brats SHUT UP! You don't need to bother our guest like this," Slumping down in his seat he stared at Kevin who was now shoveling scramble eggs into his mouth. Kevin smiled and began to answer the questions in the order they were received "I have a black belt in Karate also I spent a couple of years in boxing, so I can hold my own. I love rock and roll my two favorite band are Red Hot Chili Peppers and Rage Against the Machine. Wendy there is no need for all that make up you look like a clown. Junior sorry buddy I cant paint pictures I only paint cars." Stuffing the last piece of toast Kevin bowed greatly muttering thanks for the meal he runs off to finish his job. Poking his head back in the dining hall "Oh Wendy, Lemmy and Iggy told me to say that so pummel them not me," scooting off Kevin goes to find Ludwigs lab.

After a few seconds of walking Kevin turns his head to the sound of shouting there was a figure in the distance Keivn's muscles tensed up ready to run from the freakishly manly Wendy. Put to ease he hears Ludwig crying out "Hey you didn't answer my question!" With a sly smirk Kevin step aside bowing gently "Well then show me the way". Walking through the labyrinths of hallways they made it to the lab. Ludwing and Kevin had to pry the sliding doors open just to get in. Unlike the rest of the castle Ludwig's laboratory was completely ran on eletricity. Turing on a his head mounted flashlight Kevin searches the room examining test tubes filled with strange liquids jars filled with what Kevin could imagine is organs from several species he quickly looked away as the sound of impatient foot tapping filling the darken room. "Well can you fix it?" Kevin glared at Ludwig, but the expression was lost in the darkness. "Well Ludwig Rome wasn't built in a day, so you think I can fix your lab in the matter of seconds," Kevin explain "What the hell is Rome?" Ludwig asked irritatingly as Kevin was about to turn around and explain he thought it would be faster to just to fix it and get out. Spying the circuit breaker box it was just as Kevin suspected "Geez guys or emmmm koops can you give me challenge?" he asked not thinking anyone heard`him. Ludwig was still standing there waiting for Kevin to finish until he heard what Kevin said "What is that suppose to mean?" Ludwig asked rudely. Kevin's smile at Ludwig with a raised eyebrow the koopaling he could see the toothy grin, but not the human behind the lever the lights began to flicker after a few seconds the lab was completely lit. Kevin look at a Go-Kart in the middle slowly sauntering to the vehicle Kevin ask "You going to enter the Mushroom Amateur Cup?" Placing his claws firmly on his hips "Well yeah idiot why else would I have a Go Kart," Ludwigs voice had that thick German and Kevin couldn't help but to surpress a chuckle. "Well Go Karts are awesome! Well I will leave you to your poorly tuned Kart," Kevin smiled as he patted Ludwig's shoulder and walked off. Shaking his head in confidence "Hey what do you mean poorly TUNED I Am genius!" He shouted hoping Kevin heard.

Kevin heard Ludwig but he didn't care. All Kevin needed to do was find Bowser the thoughts of their basement mishap filled Kevin's mind "Damn it all! This is going to haunt me forever," He spoke to himself "This place haunts my dreams too," Kevin jumped three feet in the air being startled by the servant he didn't see. Straightening out his shirt and clearing his throat "uhhh humm Yes it does indeed are you headed to Bowser," The servant nodded "Well then lead the way! Onward to adventure! And Money!" Kevin shouted pointing in the air, the koopa servant couldn't help but chuckle. The two made their way through various hallways and staircases they finally made it to Bowser's study the koopa servant gulped heavily knocking on the door. "It is about time come in come in!" Bowser growled through the door. The servant began to shake violently, Kevin rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle and glasses off the platter "Go! I'll take care of him!" He yelled in a hush tone "I am waiting you know how I hate waiting!" Shouted the Koopa stepped in holding the two glasses and a bottle that was name Crown Koopa "Ohh! Kevin you got everything that I asked for. I even wanted to talk to you," Placing the items on the table Bowser motioned to a sit where Kevin flopped down in a rather large chair. Bowser shuffled some papers around quickly stuffing an envelope into his desk "Pour me one," Bowser said looking at the bottle Kevin smiled as he open the bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses. After Bowser cleared his desk the King grabbed a glass "A toast for new friends and new prosperity of the Dark Lands," "Also a toast for all the hella cool surprises that are in store for us," Bowser chuckled at Kevin's toast "I'll drink to that," Lifting their glasses high into the air Kevin figured out what the liquid was a potent alcohol. Cough lightly Kevin looks up to see Bowser laughing heartily "I can see how you can breath fire now! Anyways everything is fixed I haft to get going to other jobs sooooo yeah here is your..." Kevin was interrupted as Bowser threw a large bag of coins onto the desk "Okay then Kevin it was a pleasure to have you here, and there is a bit more for keeping your mouth shut about the basement incident," Nodding in silent agreement Kevin picks up the hefty bag before leaving Kevin hands Bowser a piece of paper "My personal cell in case you can't reach me at the shop have a good day King Bowser," with a gracious bow Kevin walks away.

After leaving the castle Kevin's day seem to be simple with minor repairs on his plate he finishes early. Stopping slowly in the garage Kevin then turns his attention to the kart that was left abandon by it's previous owner. "Well let's see engine looks fair maybe a new set spark plugs and piston rings and it should be good," as Kevin diagnosed his new kart the engine was already left in pieces in a neat and orderly fashion "Now I know this is going to need a stronger drive train and I will haft to fabricate a manual gear shift," Kevin had no love for automatic vehicles they were always heavier slower and wasted more fuel that they needed to run. With most of the kart dismantled Kevin walks to the phone and browses the Koopa pages, after a few seconds of searching he then dials a number "Yes Koopa Corp I need to place an order," Pausing for a moment listening to the sales person on the phone. Looking at his large bags of coins "How will I be paying? You accept coins on delivery right?"

**Author Note**

**Now I we are at the end of the forth chapter, and I am really surprised how many people have actually read this. Thank you so much for reading my story. Now next time in Love in Racing qualifying begin! Let's roll out!**

**Also throw a review in there I wanna know what you think!**


	5. Qualifying

**Love in Racing**

**Chaoter 5: Let's get Qualilying!**

With Kevin this kind of stuff came naturally to him taking cars apart, putting them back together it was simply a part of him. Now that his world has been torn asunder by whatever forces have brought him here all Kevin could do was pick up the pieces and start a new. In the garage Kevin was working on the kart that was propped in the air using two car jacks "Wow this kart was in great condition if only those parts weren't as rusted I wouldn't have had to make a second order." Kevin said sliding out from underneath his kart and turns his head to the small Ipod dock. The song was over and the Iphone shuffle through his various songs,Otherside began to play. As the music filled the garage Kevin bobs his head smiling loooking at his kart with such content. As Kevin reviewed his past couple of day he smile thinking of all the new people he met, and how he helped change their lives with a turn of a wrench. Kevin's flushed a bright red as the basement scene flash through his mind hoping Bowser would call even if it was for a work thing Kevin wouldn't mind. _What are you saying?! Are you turning on yourself.. Wait I just think Bowser is super cool! Sorry concious Kevin. _With his arguing mind dealt with The music stopped suddenly and the phone began to ring grabbing his phone Kevin answers "Hell?" "Hey Kevin it is Bowser," Shocked to hear Bowser on his Kevin's cell or was it the fact that it worked in the Dark Land. "Hello my Lord how ca-" Grrr I told you already to call me Bowser, anyways Ludwig asked if you would come and help him out," "Sure! It gives me a chance to drive my Kart," Saying their goodbyes Kevin grabs a couple of tools and then dropped his kart down. As the kart started the engine's symphony roared giving it's listeners a good concert Kevin jumps in and pushes the kart to reverse. The kart jumped back Kevin smiled as he slammed on the break and forced it into first spinning the tires he zooms off to the castle.

Kevin's new machine was mean taking turns at near top speed leaving a large cloud od dust in his wake. Swiftly making his way through the gate Kevin slides his kart to a stop and jumps out "Wow! That was cool!" A gaurd on top of the wall shouted. Kevin waved in thanks and turned to see Bowser standing at the door smiling. As Kevin was about to bow to his Kooopa King "there is no need for that Kevin come on in," Bowser said waving for him to enter the castle. As the two stepped inside Kevin looked at Bowser who had a nervous look on his face "I guess I will be heading to Ludwig's lab now. See you later," Kevin says while he was about to turn around Bowser stopped him. "Uhhh there is no need for that unless ya know you.. uhh want to... I kinda I mean I wanted to uhh," As Bowser struggled to find the right word Kevin shot Bowser a odd look "Bowser take a deep breath and just say what you wanna say." The king took in a deep breath and exhaled slow before he spoke again "The kids are all out of the castle doing their own thing and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something maybe even... Dinner?" Kevin was shocked by Bowser not thinking his King would lie just to get him over here, but seeing as he was already over Kevin nodded in agreement making Bowser's face light up like the fourth of July. The two headed for the kitchen Bowser was whistling the underground theme to the games he so passionatly despise feeling light hearted he opened the door to show that the chief's table was already set. Kevin's eyes widen and Bowser gave a toothy grin thinking he had just impressed the comforting human, but to Kevin it was quite different. _Oh my god! Is this a date! Oh no oh no no no no! This is bad! Very very bad! I can't just friendzone him Bowser would be crushed, but if I don't then something might happen that I think I can't handle. _Kevin took in a deep breath and decided to just be himself. The one thing Kevin hated doing was being fake while taking seat Kevin looked at Bowser who had a "Kiss the Cook" apron on "Nice," Kevin said with a hint of sarcasm. It was really impressive how Bowser know how to cook this well. The steak and baked potatoes looked utterly scrumptious "Yeah Kevin I just want you to know this isn't a date I just like your company. It is nice I can talk to someone about my... uhhh." As Bowser trailed off Kevin finished his sentence "Your secret?" they both laughed heartily. As the night went on Bowser explaining that he was getting lonely and he came to realize that the princess would never love him, so he started doing things differently. After that the dinner went pretty well Kevin and Bowser joked and laughed until they cried. With the dinner over and the kids returning home to Bowser's and Kevin's dismay it was time for Kevin to head on home. "I had a great time and sorry I gotta leave so soon qualifying is tomorrow and I gotta get some sleep," Kevin explain Bowser rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I understand Ludwig is going out too soooo yeah.." Bowser trailed off. _Don't do it Kevin!_ his mind scream, but for once he decided to let go Bowser turned his head to Kevin and was met with a kiss the held each other in silent bliss know this moment had to end Kevin pulled away. Running to his kart Kevin zooms off back to town "Did he just?" Bowser asked holding his claws to his lips.

The day began quickly this was no surprise to Kevin pushing his kart into the bed of his truck. With tools some spare parts Kevin closes up shop and heads out for the qualifying races. The roads were full of all sorts of cars some people had the nerve to driver their karts to the races the traffic didn't bother Kevin he had the windows down and the stereo up sing out loud with the songs that was playing "Stand in the corner and scream with me!" he shouted taking the exit to Boo's Haunted Raceway. The mansion looked abandon, if there wasn't a large crowd in front of it Kevin would never go anywhere where. "Racer or spectator?' A random toad ask standing by the window "Racer," "Okay then sir take a right.. Lucky you! You have garage thirteen," taking a slip that the toad handed him Kevin made his way to the garage. Making his way through the crowd was irratating Kevin had to honk and yell just to get toads and koopas out of his way. "Finally," Kevin sighed in relief taking the Kart off the truck Kevin begins some minor adjustment. A blue yoshi watched as Kevin pulled in and dropped his kart off looking like most yoshi's he had bright green eye and yellow sneakers. The yoshi was name Soshi he turned back to what he was doing which was taking apart the top of his engine off to make sure the piston ring weren't worn too much "Damn it I forgot my socket wrench set at home," Looking at the other garages it seems that everyone else was too busy except Kevin who was now wtching the races on a small tv that was in every garage. Walking slowly Soshi groaned thinking that Kevin was going to ask the same old question _Do you know Yoshi? _The one thing Soshi didn't hear about is uncle being a hero and how awesome he was Soshi wanted to be awesome too just not under his uncle's shadow. Standing next to Kevin he turns to see who was racing "Ludwig Von Koopa is racing? Man I hope he doesn't qualify," Kevin turned his head to see Soshi "Well the question is will he make it? He ain't doing to well if he does qualify it would be a merricle," The two turned back to the t.v. watching Ludwig speed through turns wildly fish tailing left and right, but on the plus side he seem to be pretty fast. "Kevin Conner," A toad refferee calls "That's me!" Jumping out of his chair Kevin turns to Soshi "Hey! If you needed to use some of my tools feel free just put them back,"follows the ref to the track his kart following behind them. All eyes were on Kevin he smile and waved when he saw her Princess Peach in the flesh waving frantically "Hi Peach!" Kevin shouted Peach turned to him with a smile she says "Good Luck Kevin!"

Kevin grinned he never really was a fan of Peach, but he couldn't just not wave to her it would seem unethical for any human to not say hello to Peach. Now it was time sitting in his kart Kevin was given instruction three laps fastest lap count top six goes into the series. He began to focus letting the song "Going the Distance" play through his mind. A lakitu hovered over head holding the starting tree, shifting the kart to first Kevin keeps his foot on the clutch and begin to rev his mighty engine _Three... Two... One.. Now! _Releasing the clutch Kevin's tires squeeled in delight as he shot out with amazing speed. Taking the first turn a bit wide he loosens his grip on the steering wheel slamming down an the next gear he powers through another turn feeling that he lost some time he knew something wasn't quite right about his technique _I know this track! Then why I am losing time? Me and Bow... That's it! _ The thought hit him right before a sharp right came into view down shifting Kevin feed his engine causing it to drift. The drift turn was so sharp that the front bumper peaked over the edge of the wooden raceway. Sliding the kart back into its normal forward position Kevin began to thead this course like a sewing machine sliding through turns Kevin rarely lost speed he could feel everyone watching intensly as he finished his second lap. KNowing he could goof off Kevin tries to chain all the drifts into one giant drift. Dropping gears and shifting up was doing a number on the gear box. Near the end Kevin just pulls out of the drift and flies by the finish line.

Stepping out of his kart Kevin takes in a deep breath his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst stright from his chest. Letting his breathing calm his heart down Kevin smiles walking out of the track and into the a hoard of crazed racing fans cheering for the underdog high fives, shaking hands and giving an autograph to some who asked for it. "Hey Kevin," A nice looking koopa girl wearing a pink tube top shouted "Check out these highbeams! Whoooooooaa!" Lifting her shirt Kevin give her the double thumbs up for the great view by Kevin is distracted by the crazy fan girls he runs into Soshi "Oh man I'm so sorry," Apologized holding his hand out to help his competitor up. Dusting himself up Soshi looks at Kevin "That was amazing Kevin, but I am going to beat your time wait and see," with confidence in the blue yoshi starts to heading towards the track to begin his qualifying run. As Kevin made it back to his assigned garage he began to inspect the condition of his kart Looking up at the television Kevin watches how Soshi powered through the turn though the yoshi lost a lot of speed it was quickly regain through his powerful acclerartion. Kevin finished repairing his gearbox when a shadow cast over him. "Ahem ," the voice behind piped up Kevin turn to see a snow white owl staring at Kevin with her purple eyes with a pink tint in them stared at the human racer. The strange owl was wearing a deep purple colored dress that matched her shoulder length hair noticing the press badge on her chest Kevin waves "Hello there how can I help you?" A smile crept onto the owl's face "Yes we need you with the rest of the racers we are going to announce the top six qualifyers," Kevin nodded follow the the owl "Oh by the way my name is Violent," she explained "Are you a pacifist?" Violent shot him a glare that gave him an answer to his smart ass question "Kidding Kidding!"

Violent took the center stage holding the micraphone "Welcome everyone to the Mushroom Ameture Cup. It has been an exciting day with chill thrills and spills," Behind Violent a giant screen lit up flipping through pictures of what Violent spoke of. "Now we all know me I am Violent sport reporter extrodinare. Enough about me let's get to finding all of our qualifyers," Reachin for the first envalope Ludwig nudge Kevin "She's pretty hot," Ludwig mutter, Kevin smiled watching Violent open the parchment and reading the first name "Ludwig Von Koopa!" Ludwig jumped in the air shaking Kevin's hand he runs up to stage, Bowser whistle loudly seeing his son was the first to qualify. Grabbing the next evalope "Jerry Asiv," Kevin was shocked to see the blue shell koopa running to the stage it was the same one who helped him out when Kevin first got here "Next we have Yelp Toad," The little yellow toad scurried onto the stage jumping up and down frsntically he trips Helping Yelp to his feet Violent Then calls the third name. "Bar Be Que.. Wait is this a Joke?" Violent asked a stage hand with the camera koopa shaking his head a pink toad saunters on stage. "Now there are only two more qualifiers both showed amazing skills on the track on of them is Soshi." Soshi flutter jumped over the crowd looking down he could see Kevin's disappointed face ke looking at the ground "I can't believe I didn't make it I tried so hard and I didn't make," Kevin always tended to be his worst enemy. Violent grasp the last peice of paper this one wasn't in an envelope "my word our final qualifier is also the fastest. Now holding the best lap record he has also broken is the total race time record. Give it up for Kevin Connor!" With his thoughts at an all time low Kevin almost realised that his name was called. It was Bowser grabbing him by the shoulder "Go Kevin you did it! I am proud of you!" Bowser yelled over the crowd's cheers and applause. Kevin looked up to see the giant screen showing highlights from his race, walking in a calm and cool fashionhe steps onto the stage "How do you feel?" Violent asked "I feel great I almost thought I didn't make it! This is a great honor thank you everyone for your support and cheers I can't wait for the first race!"

With that being said Violent motion for Bowser to come up on stage. The Koopa King's thunderous feet made most of the crowd silence in fear. Passing the micraphone to Bowser the king address the qualifiers "Now because I am an Awesome King that I am the first race will be at my castle. All you qualifiers are welcome to stay the night at my castle," Nervous whispers were pass btween the others. The only two that weren't whispering was Ludwig and up to the King Kevin holds out his hand to give Bowser a courtious handshake Bowser's hand took Kevin's hand "Thank you King Bowser I look forward to the race and to get to see the castle," Kevin says with a smile walking off the stage heading back to his garage. The others followed Kevin's example until only bowser and Violent were left on stage. "Well folks that is it for the first of the racing season. Tune in next time to see which one of these furious competitors will win the first race! Good Night everyone," With Bowser waving behind Violent the lights begin to dim the last two said there farewells knowing they will see each other soon they headed of in seperate direction.

**Author's Note Time!**

**Hey everyone I just want to give a big ol' thank you to Kookylover98 for allowing me to use her character Violent. Also I want everyone to know I gotta go get a surgery done soon so my updates wont be as swift as they were. Other than that I am done, but next time in Love in Racing The races begin.**


	6. Race at Bowser's Castle

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 6: Race at Bowser's Castle**

All the racers stood outside the main door except Ludwig he made it back before anyone. Most of the racers shivered in fear of the gloomy castle "Hi everyone!" Violent shouted making three of the racers jump only Soshi and Kevin turned around spoke simultaneously "Hey Violent," waving at the two Violent reaches into her bag and pulls out a small tape recorder pressing the record button she starts to talk like the reporter that she is "Alright I am here with Soshi and Kevin the two top qualifiers for the Mushroom Cup. Now you two tell me. Are you two nervous about staying here? Who do you think the will be the toughest to beat in this series?" Kevin looked at Soshi who looked nervous as the recorder was placed in front of him tries his best to answer "Well I.. uhhh I mean I... I like strawberry cheese cake!" Violent gave Soshi a confused glance as Kevin laughed heartily the recorder was shoved into his face. "What about you?" She asked a twinkle in Violent's eyes "Well I am not nervous about staying here I already have doing work on the plumming and the power took one long night." His mind drifted to that night and a goofy smile curled around his lips "Oh yeah and I do believe that Soshi here might give me the most trouble," Kevin slapped Soshi on the back playfully. As Violent turn to see if she get could a straight answer out of Soshi the door swung open. "Welcome to my castle," Bowser said the others jumped back and whimpered "My servants will show you to your rooms," Bowser spoke again jesturing for everyone to come in. Kevin was the first to step inside the rest followed close behind scared that if they lost the brave human they might become a victum to the horrors of the castle that they heard so much about.

In their rooms Kevin began to pace back and forth feeling like a rat in a cage he looks at the door "Screw this noise I am too bored to stay in this room all night long," reaching for the door Kevin steps out and begins his meandering down the halls. After a few turns kevin began to walk what he thought was a fimilliar hallway "Hey you! I am going to pound ya!" Kevin knew the angry voice of Roy he turns to see the pink shell koopa rushing towards him. Kevin smiled stepping to the side holding out his foot letting Roy trip "Now what are you going to do to me Tub Tubs," Kevin mocked Roy who was now growling angrily the hefty koopa lunges for Kevin. Kevin quickly without thought raised a knee straight into Roy's chin looking down at the koopaling who was now on the ground behind the shades Roy wore tears welled up in his eyes. Kevin felt sorry for the tough koopaling "Wow! You are still awake that is pretty cool not a lot of people get up from that," Kevin explained to Roy. Getting to his feet Roy rubbed his eyes "I am not crying I just.." "You got dirt in your eyes," Kevin interupted Nodding lightly a voice boomed out from behind Kevin. "What are you two doing?" Bowser asked sending shivers down Kevin's spine "well we were.." "We were fighting King Dad I trip and fell," Roy lied quickly. Bowser watch the two for a moment Kevin and Roy standing side by side when Roy punched Kevin in the shoulder and the bully recieved one soon after. "Okay okay enough you two I don't want to hear about a brawl between you two. Kevin would you mind I would like to talk to you about my kart I would like some tweaking done to it," Kevin grinned and took one step towards Bowser then swiftly turned around raising a fist at Roy, Roy flinched holding his hands in front of his face "HA! Two for flinching," Kevin said giving Roy two swift jabs to the shoulder. Laughing lightly Kevin follows Bowser around the corner then to his study the king took a seat and Kevin looked annoyed by the action "Come on man do you really need to lie everytime you want to talk to me we are friends you know," Kevin said angerly. Bowser looked down at his desk he felt a bit ashame for his action, but that swiftly changed "I am the totally awesome King Bowser I do what I please... Though the whole reason I wanted to talk to you was our relationship... I .. I like you Kevin," Kevin's heart sank knowing that he was about to hit the friendzone. _Hey Kevin it is your brain here. Isn't that what you wanted to just be friends he is a King it would humiliate him if his subjects found out you two were.. Ya know. _Kevin snarled at his thought "What is wrong Kev?" Bowser asked shaking loose his brain Bowser spoke again "Last time you kissed me and I like it I just want to know if you like it too," Kevin's mind was now on autopilot just the way he wanted it to be stepping out of his chair he leans over the desk and Bowser does so too as the two lips touch feeling the inside of eachothers mouth they quickly break off "Let's go to my room," Bowser says.

Ludwig finds himself walking down the halls of the castle he tends to do this just to clear his mind. "Man I can't believe I qualified, but in sixth place I gotta practice I guess I am lucky that I have home field advantage in the first race otherwise I would be scared," Turning the next coner he runs into someone falling on his bottom "Hey! watch were-" He pauses in mid rant to see Violent dusting herself off. she was holding a bunch of papers some were spilling out of her hand and onto the floor. "Here lemme help," Ludwig said. After a few moment Violent got all her papers in order "Thanks Ludwig you're such a sweetheart," Ludwig could not help but release a huge smile causing Violent to giggle. As Ludwig was about to say something he heard his father roar in frustration the two exchanged looks and ran to the King's quarters. The two stood in front of the door about to open it when "Oh Bowser you like that!" "Yeah but how about this," "Ow Bowser that hurts but here try taking this!" Ludwig and Violent looked confused at the rambling of Kevin and Bowser "Now Bowser take this and this!" Bowser growled angrily "Oh here it come oh oh Ohhhhhhhh! Oh yeah Bowser in your face! All up in your face!" Ludwig couldn't stand it he had to stop what he thought they were doing. Pushing the doors they flew open and Ludwig was surprised at what he saw. Kevin and Bowser were sitting in front of the large flat screen television playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl "What the hell are you doing?!" Ludwig asked in frustration Bowser replied "We're just chillin," "Like a villian," Kevin added giving Bowser a high irratated Ludwig walks off Violent still laughing at the irony of the situation. Kevin toss the controller to the ground "It's been fun and not it is late time for me to get some sleep," Kevin walked out waving goodbye followed closely by Violent. "Hey Kevin can I ask you something?" "You just did," Kevin replied glaring at the human Violent tries again "I know you have been here before and I was wondering if Ludwig is ya know.." She trailed off Kevin thought for a moment considering his options he decides to go for the conservative route. "I hope you aren't going to try to ask him out. He loves his tech and his music I dunno if he can love someone, but who knows it is worth a try I guess," with that being said Kevin walks off for some well deserve rest.

The race day started with Kevin snagging a quick breakfast and then he was off to tune up his kart if it needed any tuning. As he went to the garage where the karts were being held he see Soshi working on his own kart. "Morning Soshi what's up," Kevin said with a wave and a smile. Soshi turn and grinned "Nothing much just doing a final check up on my kart so I can destroy you on the track," the two laughed merrily at Soshi's overconfedence and the two began to do their own work. One by one the rest of the racers walked in to do their final adjustments until a toad wearing a refferee shirt came in "All right guys and gals it is time to get to your starting position I will call out your name starting with pole position Kevin, Soshi, Jerry, Yelp, Bar be, and Ludwig. everyone know their position good let's have a great race and be safe out there. Kevin was all smiles having the pole position having the lead all he had to do was keep it.

The track was set and the racers were making their way to the starting position. "Goooood afternoon there race fans Violent here with my special Co Host King Bowser with the starting of the first race. How do you think the racers will fare today Bowser?" Bowser looked over at Violent then back to the camera "I think most of the racers will not make it through this race, because this track is just too awesome for them to handle. After all this is my track and I am awesome," Bowser arrogence was fumming all around him Violent nodded "Well who is your favorite to win today Bowser mine is Kevin with his excellent handling and knowledge of racing he will be the one to beat," once again Bowser nodded "Well my money is on my son Ludwig Von Koopa he has a much faster kart than the rest plus extensive knowledge of this course will make him a difficult racer to compete with," "That is true Bowser now let us head down to the track for the start of the race."

With the opening commentary ending Kevin sat out in the pole position knowing he would be the prime target he needs a good start to thrust him ahead of the pack. Ludwig sat in the back scowling at the rest of his competitors "This is your race stay calm and you can win." The lakitu hover holding the starting tree the seconds that it took to turn felt like minutes as the final light flashed green everyone punched it everyone was weaving in and out trying to find that hole to pass through. Kevin kept his eyes on the prize the first turn was coming up Cutting the wheel Kevin takes the first turn with his rear wheels spinning fast sending him into a slight drift. With Kevin slides to the outside lane Shoshi sees the opprotunity and punches it running neck and neck with Kevin. "Well after the first turn it looks like the battle begins between Kevin and Soshi," Violent anounces "Look at the back of the pack it seems Ludwig is passing the competitors making his way to fourth place," Bowser pointed out. Ludwig had the face of a kooopa on fire his concentration was focus on his next obsticle. taking a glance in his rear view mirrors he sees Jerry using the power up that everyone seem to collected. The green shell flew at Ludwig's kart "Oh crap!" he shouted turning left dodging the shell. Kevin and Soshi heard the commotion checking their rear view mirrors see the shell bounce off a wall slamming into Yelp who pulled into third place. "Bwahh hahaha!" Bowser laughed as Ludwig pass Yelp putting himself on the top three 'Impressive Jerry took out Yelp allowing Ludwig into third place the race is just heating up." Back to the racers Kevin prepares for the next two sharp turns he pumps his brake allowing Soshi into first with his reduce speed Kevin took the corner sharp watching Soshi taking the turn wildly slowling the yoshi down as he tried to keep the rhythm. Kevin caught the next turn like a boss speeding through it "Time for a power up!" Kevin yells pusing the button his nitro mushrom launches himself further down the track. "Oh yeah! Look at the sudden turn of events Ludwig has made it through the pack and now is in second place," Violent yells with excitement. "Go Ludwig this is your part of the race! Go Go GOOOOOO!" Bowser shouts with intense excitement for his son.

The race has been going back and forth the competitors switching positions frantically trying to hold onto the lead positions. Kevin battle back and forth switching position in a their intense dog fight of karts. Kevin had the turns dialed down always speeding past Ludwig, but those long straight aways is what kept Ludwig on his tail it was the final stretch Kevin could feel Ludwig on his side the two ducking their heads down down in some attempt to gain more speed, but to Kevin's dismay he sees Ludwig passing him slowly with the two slipping pass the finish line Ludwig took home the first victory followed by Soshi in third. The crowd was filled with a mixture of cheers and jeers Kevin stepped out of his kart and walked to Ludwig "Good race man what a come from behind victory that was," Kevin congratulated the koopaling. Grasping Kevin's hand the two shook with a flash they both look to see Violent holding a camera "Nice race you almost had me," with a two smiled watching violent walk to them she holds out a micraphone "Wow! That was an amazing race you two were neck and neck till the end now tell me how do ya'll feel about your performence at this race?" Ludwig looked at the camera "Well I knew this had to be my race knowing the course I had the upper the hand it was very difficult trying to pass Kevin but I did it. It feels great doing a lot better than my last time on the track," Kevin smiled as the camera pointed to him "Well it was a tough course with a bunch of tough competitors I guess the pressure got to me too much, but I lost to the magnificent bastard right here! Next time I won't let that happen," The crowd roared and the camera turned back to Violent "Well folks with this race over and many more coming up please tune in again our next race will be hosted at Wario's stadium till next time." With that Kevin nudge Ludwig "Ask her," Kevin said he knew something was on Ludwig's mind it had to do with the announcer. While taking in a deep breath Ludwig walks up to Violent and taps her on the shoulder. "Uhh her... I wanted to know if you wanted to you know." Struggling to find the words Violent began to blush "You wanna hang out or something?" She asked Ludwig's face lit up nodding frantically. Watching the two struggle to ask each other out "They should call me cupid,"

**Author Note**

**I am still surpise to see people reading this that is the main reason I update so often that and I got time off do to some dental work I am getting done.**

**Any who disclaimer time I do not own any character's from this story except Kevin, if I owned all the characters mentioned in this story I would be riding a white tiger while shooting AK-47's at rare beanie babies.**

**Have fun and next time First Dates and Second races gear up and go!**


	7. First Date's and Second Races

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 7: First Dates and Second Races**

The scene scene seem to be blank only two chairs were sitting in a room in the backdrop Wario stadium could be seen from the the window. Violent walks into view "Are we ready? I kinda want to get this over with soon," The camera koopa nodded giving a thumbs up "All right Soshi let's get this party started," Soshi open the door nervously looking left and right the he stepped timidly in "I don-don't know about this?" He said sitting in the seat next to Violent. "No worries Soshi just be cool you don't wanna look like an idiot like your uncle you are pretty cool just be yourself," The lights flipped upon the two with a signal from the camera koopa Violent began to speak "Hello racing fans your favorite announcer Violent here to give you the inside dish on your favorite racers. Here is one of your favorite racers Soshi. So Soshi how does it feel that you landed in third place at the first race of the series?" Soshi took in a nervous breath and exhaled slowly "It is kind of a bummer to land in third, but this was Ludwig's track I should have use the power ups more to challenge my competitors a bit more this next race we all are on new grounds so track knowledge will be no ones advantage." Violent nodded in agreement surprise that Soshi was doing well with the interview. "Now onto the next question. Who do you think is your toughest competitor and what reason are you racing for?" Soshi chuckled at the questions at hand the first question was already an obvious answer "Well we all know the hardest racer is Kevin he seems so determine to win it is scary he is the one to beat. The reason why I race hmmmmm. I would like to say it is to stand out of the crowd of yoshi's I am Soshi hear my engine roar I want people to know me as me, not as a nephew to the great green Yoshi," Violent looked at the camera "You heard it hear folks your favorite racer is going for the gold stepping from the shadows making a name for himself. Soshi it was a pleasure having you. Next time we will get a interview with everyone's rival Kevin Conner." with the lights fading the camera koopa called it a wrap, and with that Violent thanked Soshi for the opportunity. Violent leaves in a hurry like she was going to be late for something.

Kevin was done with his tweaking and decide to take in a early night when he sees Ludwig pacing back and forth in the lobby. "Yo Ludwig you nervous? The race isn't till tonight so calm down," Ludwig glare at Kevin thinking he could set the human on fires easily, but it would be nice to talk to someone to calm his nerve. "I am waiting for someone we are going out for a late lunch then I hit the race, but I am scared what if she doesn't like me does my breath stink? What if I break wind right in front of her man I am a wreck ain't I?" Kevin laughed at Ludwig's frazzled nerves which the laughter didn't help the nervous koopaling at all. "All right I am going to give you two pieces of advice," Kevin held up one finger "One calm down you make more mistakes when you are a nervous wreck," flipping up another finger "be yourself minus twenty percent of your douche baggery and you will do fine." As Kevin said that the hotel doors open and Violent stood there wearing a trendy purple dress with a small blue purse "You ready Ludwig?" She asked with a giant smile on his he walks to Violent "Yes let's get going," Ludwig said walking out Kevin shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room.

Arm in arm the two made their way inside the stadium. As they settled into some seats they waited for the show to start. Ludwig seemed worried he wasn't really a fan of rock and roll music trying to figure out a way out of this nuisance the band took the stage. "Hello Wario Stadium we're Cage the Kooopa now let's get to rockin!" The lead singer was greeted with thousands of screaming fans. The song started to play everyone was standing moving to the music except Ludwig. Violent look to see the koopaling uninterested with the show "Come on Ludwig I know this ain't your type of your music, but come on it is time to break out of your shell," Violent smirked at her own little remark giving Violent the stink eye Ludwig stands up and closes his eyes. The bass drum thumped giving the beat and the bass accompanying it to make the drum break out different notes. Felling the rhythm Ludwig began to tap his foot it was when the guitar grasp the koopaling did Ludwig began to moves to the music Violent gazed upon Ludwig smiling happily "There ya go! Yeah let's dance!" Grabbing Ludwig by the arms the two spun around kicking their feet and shaking their hips wildly to the music. After a while of the fast pace songs the tone slowly went down as the smooth sound of the bass rang out to the crowd Ludwig pulled Violent close the two blushed in such close embrace as the song was about to pick up the two eyes lock together and as the guitar solo kicked in they found themselves kissing. Holding each other close the song faded and the house lights went up "Thank you everyone you have been a wonderful audience and enjoy the race," with that the two broke apart looking deeply into each others eyes they knew that this moment had to end, but the feeling would last longer than they expected.

With the stage cleared and the racers falling into the room where the briefing would occur Kevin sees Ludwig with a lost look in his eyes "Hello anybody in there?" Kevin snapped his fingers in front of Ludwigs face snapping the koopaling out of his daydream. "What what!" He shouted Kevin laughed "I guess your date went awesome well come on I got a race to win it will be no fun with out you to watch me win," Smiling Kevin walked off to his starting position while Ludwig drifted through the air in pure bliss. "Hello racing fans to race two of the Mushroom cup series this time with me is none other than Wario one of many nemesis to Mario. How are you doing today Wario?" Violent asked keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground. "I am doing great! I can't wait to see how these racers will deal with motocross style course?' "Me too no without any further a due let's head down to the track for our race."

The line was silent everyone was tuning out the cheers of the crowd and listening to the harmony of the engines it was only seconds as the light to start flashed stomping on the gas Kevin burst back into first. Unfortunately Ludwig start was slow jumping to third they entered the first turn "Yeah sharp turns followed by series of jumps eat my dust!" Kevin screamed sliding through the first turn without losing any speed. The track was trick for everyone to race on with it's constant jumps and hair pin turns made it difficult for anyone to maintain a top speed for long. Kevin popped the first power up box watching the power ups flip through Kevin waited for the one that he call his past the hair pin turn Soshi barely grabs a power up "Damn it I can barely keep up with Kevin," He mutters under his breath pressing on the gas taking the jump too fast the yoshi hits the bottom of the landing zone making him slide high on the bank of the turn. Grabbing the wheel tightly he pulls into the turn barely holding on to second place. Ludwig growled trying to get speed, but the constant jumps kept him from doing so. With Kevin gaining the lead upon his competitors he hits the banana peel power up throwing the slippery obstacle in the middle of the turn "Heh, let's see you keep up with me now!" He yelled coming to the step up jump Kevin excels in the middle of the ramp then suddenly lets off the gas as he flies high in the air. Holding two fingers up in a victory pose Kevin smiles as tons of flashes of cameras capture his pose. "Wow! What flair from our human competitor he is giving us one hell of a show!" Wario yelled leaning on the desk watching in amazement "I will agree with you on that Wario, but will his overconfidence be his undoing?' the question was answered as Ludwig and Soshi went into the turn where Kevin dropped his trap "Ohh Crap!" Soshi hollered sliding on the banana peel sliding wildly allowed Ludwig to pull into second. The crowd roared in excitement as the two battle for second place. Glancing back in his rear view mirror Kevin can see his large lead on the two "On dirt or on asphalt I raced it all doing this in a kart is a lot harder in a kart than a dirt bike," Kevin spoke to himself drifting into the final turn with a final burst of speed he flies over the finish line. Soshi couldn't take another third place finish again if he couldn't have first he was going to get second looking at his power up he smiled following closely behind Ludwig. the two began to hit the final jump Soshi activated his nitro mushroom propelling him higher into the air flying over Ludwig Soshi steals second place in a high flyer fashion. Turning his head Kevin's jaw drops seeing the awesome move Soshi pulled off the three stopped Soshi jumped out and was immediately hugged by Kevin "Man that was flipping Amazing! Wow! I mean really! That was Super Awesome!" Kevin shouted over the crowds cheers of amazement grabbing Soshi's hand Kevin threw it above their head making the crowd go wild. Soshi didn't win first place, but this made him feel like he did. The announcers were shocked with silence finding some words Violent chuckles "Whoa! That was the most stupendous move I have ever seen Now with this race is over with we will come back next time at the beautiful Yoshi island resort for our next race till then well be here to bring you all the coverage for the Mushroom Ametuer Cup," With the top three stepping on the podium Kevin felt that this racing series was going to be the most important thing in his life. Feeling that he gained new friends Kevin pulls both Ludwig and Soshi to stand on the top podium thinking of them as equals.


	8. Resort Madness

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 8: Island Resort Madness**

The interview room was set up with another great view overlooking the beach with the waves rolling in softly Violent stared out of the window waiting for her next interview to begin. As the door opens Kevin step into the room "I am ready! Are you?' Kevin said with excitement in his voice Violent motion to a chair. Sitting down the two waited for their Que to begin with the lights dim only two light cascaded upon the two. "Well here we are again with another interesting interview this time it is with a fan favorite Kevin. Well Kevin how are you doing today?" She asked, shuffling in his sit Kevin leans back in the chair feeling more comfortable "I am doing great I can't wait for the next race to start," nodding Violents begins her next question "Well with the series coming closer to an end you Ludwig and Soshi are nearly tied for first place how does that make you feel," Kevin paused rubbing his chin looking for the answer in his mind. "Well I am nervous with these last two races anything can happen I just gotta drive the best I can, and hope for the best," the two shared a silent smiled as they both looked into the camera Violent shifts through some of her cards looking for a question that would be the most interesting. "Ohh we have got this question in a lot. Kevin do you have that special some one in your life and if you don't what are you looking for?" Kevin had shock written on his face how could he answer that without revealing the most embrassing thing of a certain king he started to have feelings for "Well Violent I don't have any love life right now. It is kinda hard to find someone with all that is going on with me and these races. I guess I would like someone who is honest with themselves as well as with others. What about you Violent have you found that special someone?" Violent blushed heavily not wanting to answer the question she sees that their time is up. "Well that is it for now folks I hope you enjoyed our short interview with Kevin. Kevin it was a pleasure to talk to you good luck to you on the next race," Kevin nodding lightly the lights faded out. Shaking Violent's hand Kevin walks out leaving Violent to sit there wondering what she should've said at Kevin's own question.

Kevin stepped into the hotel lobby looking around he saw a few people rushing around to get to their rooms "Hey Kevin over here!" An odd voice shouted out turning his head Kevin was shocked to see Princess Peach sauntering to him in her trademark pink dress. Kevin being the chivalrous person he was he bows gently "Ohh so gentle man like," she said holding out a hand Kevin kisses it gently. Allowing Kevin to stand up the star racer smile "What are you doing here? Aren't you worried about Bowser trying anything funny," Peach giggled with a ding of the elevator doors opening she speaks in such a harsh tone "Ha! That overweight King he can barely reach for the toilet paper much less kidnap me. Plus we are close to the Mushroom kingdom palace he wont try anything that stupid," Kevin looked behind Peach. Bowser was standing there with a hurt written all over his face the koopa king turned back to elevator. Kevin waved to Peach "It is good to see you but I got to go grab something from my room." Passing the princess he makes his way to the elevator. As the doors began to shut Kevin stopped the doors watching the door slides open he sees Bowser looking away trying to hide the pain he felt from the Princess harsh words. "Hey Bowser, what's up," still with his head turned "Nothing," He mutters the doors close Bowser turns with rage in his eyes pinning Kevin into the corner "You think this is funny acting the way you did to me just to get close Princess Peach!" Bowser growled heavily the heat from his breath made Kevin wince "What are you talking about I was just being courteous to royalty I acted the same way to you," Kevin said with his head turned to reduce the full exposure of Bowser's hot breath. Slamming his massive claws against the elevator making Kevin flinch. "What about what you said to Violent! You know I haven't been totally honest to you, but I didn't know how else to get you near me!" he shouted inches from Kevin's face. Kevin turned finding a little bit of courage to spark his own rage "I said what I said to protect you! Do you think I want to embarrass you in front of everyone in the known lands! I have too much-" In the heat of rage Bowser rushed forward pressing his body against Kevin's. The hefty koopa king forced a kiss onto Kevin. With the two tangle together Kevin couldn't move his heart was beating so hard that Bowser could feel it on his own chest. The slippery tongue slid into Kevin's mouth dancing along the inside Kevin couldn't do a thing about it, but kiss Bowser back. Holding Kevin against the wall gave Bowser the rush he always wanted to release for his new friend with bad timing on his side the elevator stopped with a ding of the bell the doors began to slide open. Kevin pushed hard against Bowser running out of the elevator Kevin trips turning to see if the King was going to chase him Kevin dashed off to his room. Bowser saw that look in Kevin's eyes filled with fear and tears Bowser's body began to shake as the doors close the great king slumped into a corner "What have I done?!" he sobbed softly to himself.

Soshi sat on the beach watching the waves roll in and swiftly pull themselves back into the ocean. He was feeling on top of the world though he didn't win first in the last race it was his dynamic finish that got him all the love from the fans. Looking down the beach he could see people working on the track to make their final adjustments before the race begins Soshi felt someone kicking sand on him. "Hey baby bro!" A large red yoshi said with a sinister smile on his face "Go away Reed I don't need your crap now!" Soshi yelled back brushing the sand off of his snout "Listen here baby bro you aren't going to be anything more than a shadow in Yoshi's great image, so just face the facts and give up on this stupid dream of yours," Reed said making Soshi angry. With the anger rising in Soshi's heart he lunged at his older brother sending them tumbling down the beach. With each one landing blows on the other Soshi screams "I will never give up! Never! I will step from Yoshi's shadow and become a great racer wait and see!" As the two rumbled some of the track officials rush over to break up the fight holding the two apart Soshi stopped struggling "I will show you bro I am going to win this race and prove I am worthy of being my own yoshi," shaking off the people holding him back Soshi heads for the garage knowing it was about time for the race to start he needed to get ready for the race this one race was going to prove he was a great racer worthy of being in the Mario Kart game.

Kevin walked down the hall to the garage nervously looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't be followed by the one person he did not want to see. _I can't believe he did that to me! I almost had a heart attack, but why did he get so angry I didn't mean no harm I.. I just don't. _"Hey Kevin!" Soshi said with glee making Kevin jumped in fear made Soshi give him a strange look "Are you okay?" he asked Kevin took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly "Yeah just some pre race jitters," the two smiled and chuckled a bit before heading out to track.

"Gooooood afternoon folks and we are back for the third race of the season, and it is going to be a wild ride with Soshi, Kevin, and Ludwig so close in the leader board it can be anyone's race. Now with me this time is everyones favorite green gobbler Yoshi!" Violent announces with such a sympathetic tone Yoshi waves at the camera and begin his commentary. "Yes these three are definitely running for the gold and if the racers place in a order all three will be tied for first making the last race even more exciting then in any Mario Kart race ever!" Violent nodding in agreement the focus went down to the track.

The races were set their eyes seem to have the intense focus of making it into first place, but who would get there would be only decided by who can get there first. The green light flashed sending the racers into a dashing frenzy Kevin's wheels dug into the sand before launching him into the air slightly, landing shortly after he felt his kart losing control Kevin dropped the kart into a higher gear pulling him out of his wild fish tail "Damn it this sand is going to give me some problems!" He growled pulling on the wheel to push through the first turn. Soshi with intense concentration sped past Kevin and Ludwig who were clearly having trouble with the terrain. three sped past the first turn Soshi holding onto the lead with furosity of a mad man Ludwig followed closely behind hoping to get into Soshi's draft, but was only greeted with a face full of sand. "Ohh that's gotta hurt," Violent said watching Ludwig shaking off the sand struggling to keep Kevin behind him. The power ups were spread few and far between to be any use to anyone. Soshi slid around a large turn and Ludwig followed then Kevin sliding wildly to the outside Kevin punched the gas trying to pass Ludwig but was met with a face full of sand "Hehehe eat it human," Ludwig chuckled slowing his competitor the racing love they are all use to. Soshi smiled knowing he was heading the pack knowledge of driving on sand made the course ten time easier for him pulling into the final turn Soshi sees the finish line laughing wildly he slides his kart sideways showing he too had flair like everyone else favorite racer. Kevin and Ludwig saw the sand stom Soshi kicked up by his victory drift ducking their heads down the two finish.

"Whoa that is it folk! THAT IS IT!," Violent shouted "With Soshi finishing first Ludwig second and Kevin in third this race has become all tied up!" Yoshi smiled looking down at his nephew who was now making a name for himself "Impressive Soshi I am truly proud you!" Soshi heard the word from his famous uncle and his eyes began to tear up. Being tackled again Kevin smiled "Way to go man you did it now just one of us are going to be a superstar," Kevin spoke Ludwig walked up to the two and smiled "Yeah great job for a yoshi and all," Soshi grinned knowing that was going to be the compliment he was going to get from the koopaling "Thanks man you guys are awesome who ever win I am glad it will be one of us," wrapping an arm around Kevin and Ludwig they hugged each other with a picture being taken. The picture appeared on the front page of the paper. "Three way tie with three great friends"


	9. Race for the Finish!

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 9: Race for the Finish**

The scene was set for another one of Violet's interview with Peach's castle towering over a blooming metropolis. Ludwig sat in his chair silently impressed by the Mushroom Kingdom's bustling city. The doors open and Violent steps in looking at the camera koopa who gave the thumbs up "Okay we gotta make this one quick the race will start soon you ready Luddy?" Violent asked smiling wildly. Ludwig stared at Violent "Yes I am and con't call me Luddy... At least not in public," He said returning the smile. The lights went down the only two light were above the two looking at the camera Violent begins "Hello race fans with our last race soon approaching I am here with the crown price Ludwig Von Koopa. Now Ludwig with the final race approaching being tied with Kevin and Soshi what are your thoughts on your two obstacles you haft to overcome?' Ludwig nodded thinking about his answer "well I gotta say I have no ill will to the two through this experience they became close friend and if I lose I am glad that one of those two will be getting the gold," Ludwig explain looking into the camera he he grins "Okay Ludwig now on to our next question. Do you listen to any music before you race," Blushing heavily Ludwig nodded "I do, I generally listen to the classics but now I am really into Cage the Koopa." The two laughed remembering the moment they shared at the concert. "Well I know you are in a hurry Ludwig I will let you go. Now thank you for your time and stay tune as the race for the finish begins who will win that ultimate prize? No one knows until this race ends," With the interview overthe two hurried out of the room heading to track for the race begin.

Kevin was sitting next to his kart beefing up his suspension a large shadow looms over the Kart. "What do you want I am kinda busy?" Kevin asked in frustration Bowser took a step back at Kevin's cold expression "Hey Kevin I just wanted to say I," Bowser place a hand on Kevin's should spinning around wildly the human growls lightly not to disturb the other racers "Stuff it King Bowser my nerves are fried the last thing I need is you clouding my judgement!" Pointing a wrench at Bowser the king looked down at his feet "I am sorry please I wanna talk after the race," making his retreat Bowser that if he continued he would lose more than the battle of words. Soshi walked over to Kevin "What was that about?" he asked Kevin turning his wrench "Bowser thought I was a babysitter he asked me to watch his hellions it just pissed me off I am a damn fine mechanic not a baby sitter," Kevin lied though his anger for Bowser was nearly overflowing he couldn't burn the king not with the info he had. Soshi was pretty good at defusing Kevin's anger "Well how about after the race I buy you a drink I know people will want my autograph but I will make time to hang with my friend," "Ha! you win this race I don't think so this koopa has it in the bag," Ludwig appeared holding his thumb pointing to himself "Yeah if you make a turn without losing all of your speed I got both of y'all beat," Kevin said slinging the wrench over his shoulder posing in confidence. All three laughed merrily fist bumping each other wishing each other luck they head to their karts preparing mentally for the race.

"All right Mushroom Kingdom it is time you have all been waiting for the final race of this already exciting season I am so PUMPED! Aren't you too Princess Peach!" Violent shouted standing out of her out of her seat Peach throws a fist into the air "I am pumped! Gooooo Kevin!" it was apparent that the two announcers were ready for the race to start, but Violent composed herself looking into the camera. "All right folks there is no need for a chair cause if you are in one you will be at the edge of it this entire race. Enough of me let's go!"

The racers were set on the track Pricess Peach's castle which seem fitting for it to end in a castle as it started in a castle. The crowd slowly calm down to a low roar as the lights of the starting tree flash the top three competitors eyes narrow gripping the steering wheel tight Kevin dropped his kart into first and released the clutch as the final light changed signaling the others to go. Blasting past everyone Kevin's squeal like a fan girl throwing the human into first. Soshi's great acceleration shot him past Ludwig who was slowly pulling his speed up. Through the first straight away Kevin kept his kart knowing that making any unnecessary moves would cause him to lose speed. Spotting the power ups ahead Kevin adjusts himself grabbing one looking back he sees Soshi picking one up followed by Ludwig grabbing one. "Aww shit this couldn't be easy like at Wario's," Kevin mutters looking down the small screen showed three banana peels. Soshi's screen showed the three green shells laighing evilly he unleashes his power up, the three shells orbit around Soshi looking back he could see Ludwig pulling closer shifting his kart Soshi blocked the koopa's path. Ludwig pumped his brakes trying not to hit Soshi's shell, but there was another reason Ludwig reduced his speed grabbing his wheel he push his kart through the turn. Soshi was too concentrated on Ludwig he lost himself in the turn spinning out wildly Ludwig zoomed past him saying "Eyes in the front not the back!" Soshi growled and floored it. Lining up with Ludwig Soshi fired a shell at the koopa which he easily dodged. Kevin glanced back seeing the shell bouncing wildly clipped Kevin back tire "Crap!" he yelled holding on for dear life Kevin regains control "My turn," launching his peels two flew out landing in different areas of the track Kevin downshifts and drift through the next turn. Soshi was still in a dog fight with Ludwig shooting his last two shells at his koopa competitor Ludwigs sways left and right dodging both shells. Ludwig eyes widen as he saw that a banana peel laid right in front of him spinning like a tornado Ludwig growled watching Soshi pass him. With the fire of determination in his eyes Ludwig slammed the petal to the metal rushing off to catch up. Pulling into the second to last turn Kevin could feel his heart race faster than his engine Kevin realized that Soshi was right behind him launchin his final peel at the blue yoshi it didn't seem to phase him. "Eat red shell!" Ludwig yelled launching his power up into Soshi. Trying to shake the homing shell the inevitable happen send Soshi spinning into the wall catching up with Kevin the human still had the lead sliding his gears down to star the drift to the finish Kevin felt his kart shake violently. Neck and neck with Ludwig there is a sickening crack sparks flew from underneath Kevin's kart "Shit not now! My axle fuck hold on hold on I can still do this!" Kevin shout holding onto the drift he could see Ludwig pulling up on him. The two passed the finished line screeching to a stop Kevin looks at the screen that was now showing the finish "Nooooooo!" Kevin scream pounding his fist against the steering wheel he saw that Ludwig won by a few inches clear enough that everyone know who won.

The crowd was silent as Kevin stepped out of his wiping tears from his eyes Kevin waves to the crowd. The crowd cheers for Kevin's safety walking to the podium Ludwig gave Kevin a hug "Man that sucks I hate that you lost, but I won! Whooooa!" Ludwig didn't mean to throw it in Kevin's face he would be pumped too if he won the race "Kevin Kevin! What happen to you on that last turn?" Kevin looked at Violent who was now standing there with a microphone. "Well I guess that the rear axle had enough with the stress of racing and decided to break on the last turn I was really hoping that I would pass the line first, but that didn't happen." Wrapping an arm around Kevin the two smiled "I know you lost but still holding your own was quite impressive let's give a round of applause to a hardcore race Kevin!" everyone clapped cheered hoot and hollered making him feel a bit better. Soshi pulled in third place all three stood on the podium holding different size trophy's. Back in the garage Kevin had his kart in the air taking apart the trashed axel he threw the busted parts on the floor "Hey there Kevin," a sweet voice behind him rang out behind him. Looking back Kevin grinned bowing lightly "Good afternoon Milady what brings you down here?" Kevin asked Peach giggled at his formal gesture to her "Well I am having a private dinner with the top three racers tonight and I was making sure you were coming," Kevin nodded "Free food and a free axel I can grace your table for going through all this trouble for me." Peach smiled and walked off. Turning back to his work Kevin slipped on a set of headphones replacing the axle Kevin drops his kart to the ground. Sliding the wheels on Kevin quickly bolted them on "Okay time for the test," Switching the ignition on the engine Kevin hits the gas spinning the kart doing several doughnuts Kevin stops to see Bowser standing in front of his kart with a smirk. Slipping his headphones off Kevin shot a queer look at Bowser "What do you want?" He asked Bowser keeping a distance between him and the koopa king. Bowser gave a nervous look at Kevin shame and tears filled his eyes "I am sorry Kevin! I was just so mad I don't know what came over me I... I" Bowser buried his face into his hands and started to sob. Kevin couldn't stand to see a grown koopa cry sighing heavily "you scared the shit outta me! What you did was just crazy and stupid. I am here to be your friend not just some other secret you can keep for yourself! Until you figure out what you want to do about us I don't know what to say. I gotta go," Kevin walked past the koopa king he swiftly made it to the stairs not wanting to be trapped in a elevator with that brute "God Bowser you had to make this difficult didn't you?" Kevin muttered to himself.

Soshi was walking down the halls of the castle looking lost he turns at a corner with a defeated look on his face the hallways held more unlabeled door "God you think they put a map or something here so visitors could find their way around I am going to be so late to this private dinner ohh maybe this is right door," he says pushing open a set of double open. Soshi was in awe of the magnificently pink room stepping inside Soshi couldn't pas this opprotunity to pry through Princess Peach's room "Oh man if I find pair of Peach's panties I could sell it to Bowser for a pretty penny," with the thoughts of greed running through Soshi's head he begins to rummage through some dresser draws"Ah Ha!" He shouts in victory Soshi holds up a pair of panties stuffing it into a pocket Soshi sees a diary on bed. With his curiosity at it's peak Soshi opens it up to take a read. "Ohhh man this is big I gotta tell someone now!" Walking out swiftly he shuts the doors and runs down the hall. "Yeah Kevin I can't believe that I won only because your kart broke I feel for ya man but hey you seem to be okay with it," Ludwig said walking next to Kevin. As Kevin was about to respond to Ludwig Soshi slammed into the two. "Damn it Soshi what's the hurry," Kevin said rubbing his head as Soshi was about to spill the beans Peach walked up to them "Looks like a pile up," the three laughed to their feet Princess Peach showed them the way. The table was set like any other formal dinner taking there seat Peach sat at the head of the table her back facing the window that overlooked the Mushroom Kingdom "It is such a pleasure to have you all here with me tonight I just wanted to thank you all for lifting the spirits of both kingdoms unifying them for once instead of trying to fight against one another you three can bring peace to our world," as she explain a large platter was placed in front of them Soshi was looking around nervously and Ludwig had the same look of nervousness in his eyes the waiter began to open the platter Kevin eyes widen to see what looks like a bomb "Hit the deck," He scream jumping on the floor with a ear shattering explosion Kevin sees the window shattering a figure holding Peach jumping out grasping a rope the two were pulled into the sky.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I wanted to cut it off here for dramatic purposes. Now for our next chapter What was the bomb about? Who plaaned this attack and what is in that diary Soshi found? Most of these questions will be answer Next time on Love in Racing Racing for your life!**


	10. A race for their Lives

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 10: A Race for your Life**

Kevin's ears buzzed his sight blurred looking at the window he sees a figure standing there just staring out the busted window. Feeling his legs wobble underneath his weight Kevin slowly stands. Shaking his head the image becomes clearer Soshi was the one looking out the window "Soshi what the hell is going on?" Kevin asked standing beside him Kevin sees the large airship floating over the city "ohh noooo!" Kevin shouted seeing the cannons flash Kevin grabs Soshi throwing both of them against the wall. The sound chrushing meat and splintering wood filled their ears while the shocked jarred the rest of their senses "Oh man! Oh man Kevin this is bad!" Soshi exclaimed jumping to his feet Soshi help Kevin to his feet "we gotta get out of here!" Soshi yelled Kevin glared at the yoshi "No shit Sherlock what was your first clue the flash bang grenades or the giant airship pummeling the castle with cannon fire!" Kevin roared running through the gaping hole the cannon ball made the two ran out into the hall. Soshi quickly sprinted down the hall losing Kevin when he turn to see where Kevin went another cannonball flew right between the two. "Kevin!" Soshi shouted wactching the human stumble as the floor gave way Kevin began to slide down the broken floor reaching the end he jumps over the flaming debris that was so eager to help Kevin meet his demise. "Soshi I am fine make your way to garage get your kart and get the hell out of here use the stairs no elevators!" Happy to see Kevin was alive he returned the smart ass remark from earlier "Well no shit Sherlock," the two laughed how they find humor in a time of crisis it must be a friend thing. Kevin jumped over tables dodging screaming toads and servant that ran aimlessly around the hall Kevin didn't even bother to tell them to get out it would be a waste of time. the stairs was up ahead sprinting as fast as he could Kevin slid down the stairsstopping at the base to make a sharp turn to make it to the garage. Feeling another volley of of cannon fire pelting the castle Kevin quickly made his way to the garage.

Running down the steps he felt the building shake violently looking around Kevin sees his kart and jumps in switching the ignition the engine roars to life. Slamming the kart hard into first gear he speeds out of the garage Kevin hears a familiar sound of another kart racing behind him peeking into his rear view mirror he sees Soshi catching up. Riding side by side Kevin nods "We need to get the hell outta here before the whole city collapses on top of us!" Soshi agreed with Kevin and the two sped end off into the city. The city was even more chaotic than the castle all sorts of creature running around some breaking into store stealing everything inside. Kevin and Soshi slide around a corner dodging the people roaming the streets like an idiot "Man do all these idiots need to be on the streets?" Soshi asked angrily before Kevin could respond another volley of cannon fire began to smash the town. The balls flew through the street bouncing aimlessly across the ground landing in a large building. The build was pummled down the road by the cannon fire tired of the abuse the building swayed back and forth until it comes crashing down onto the street. "Aww man that was the quickest way out of town!" Soshi shouted making a quick turn he finds another route out of this horrid town, but Kevin saw another was the cannon fire knocked a sign loose making a ramp. At least Kevin's imagination thought picking up speed he hits the sign flying high in the air the time began to slow as Kevin watch as his kart was launched up an over the building, but gravity wasn't going to make Kevin jump over an entire building. "Woooooo Hoooooo!" Kevin shouted landing on the building driving on the side Kevin looks at the airship flying slowly "Bowser what did you do?" he asked himself making his way to the end of the building Kevin makes the kart land perfectly back on the road making his ways out of town could see the once magnificent city now torn and tattered engulfed with fire and chaos then it hit Kevin the horror reminded him "My Truck!" he shouted knowing his vehicle was destroy Kevin gets into his kart and drives off.

Peach's eyes flutter open the princess bolted upright looking around she sees a port hole looking out of the airship's window the view of her city being destroyed filled her eyes. "It is the price I must pay," she mutter to herself. Running to the door Peach played the helpless princess pulling on the door she thought would be locked. Falling backward Peach is wide eyed seeing the door open "This isn't like Boowser at all. I wonder what he is up to?" Dusting herself off she enters the hallway looking around to see if anyone was watching. Peach made her way down a corridor when he heard a voice echo at the end of the hall. "You got her right? Good good I don't know what I would have done to you if you screwed this job up," Ludwig was speaking to a blue shell koopa with a sudden realization Peach saw it to be Jerry a racer from the circuit. The two koopas walked off in one direction and Peach decided to head in the opposite direction. Making a turn Peach is delighted to see a large set of double doors pushing the door open to just a crack she spies into the room. The room was none other than the control center for the air ship Bowser sat on his large throne resting his head on his hand in a bored fashion. Peach wondered why Bowser seemed so uniterested he was alway so please with himself that he giggle like a school girl and sometimes wait outside her chamber door for her to wake. Pushing the door open Peach ran to Bowser and with sudden surprise to the King Peach hugged him tightly "Ohh Bowser thank you so much I can't believe your timing was perfect I thought I was surely going to perish!" She cried out into his burly chest, Bowser looked at the princess with a gentle smile he strokes her hair with one hand embracing her in the other "I would never harm you my sweet Peach, but what do you mean you were going to perish?" Bowser asked curious as to the Princess's words. Gazing up into Bowsers dark eyes she begins to explain "I got word that there was an assassin coming for my life during the race series, so I kept the information on the down low know you would kidnap me it would give me the opportunity to find out who was behind this." Bowser's eyes had a hint of anger hidden within them wondering who would do such a thing he had to ask afraid the answer might hurt him more than not knowing."Who tried to take your life? I will find them and make them pay personally!" He said slamming an angry fist on the arm of his chair. With her eyes wide and full of tears she answer Bowser "It.. It was Soshi."

Violent stirred in the bed groaning loudly she stirs pulling herself up into a sitting position. Looking around she realises that this isn't the castle, but a ship running to the window she sees the Mushroom Kingdom getting smaller by the minute the kingdom glowed with with with the tatter city in their wake Violent closed her eyes "I see that you are awake I want to apologize I had to do this it was an order from my father," Ludwig's voice rang out from the door he was standing next to Violent looked at her friend "You did this? But why destroy that kingdom?" She asked fearing the answer "My father wants to get rid of those pesky plumbers kidnapping the princess is the first step," Ludwig sat on the bed twiddling his thumbs feeling ashamed by his actions "What about Soshi and Kevin? Where are they?" As Violent asked the question Ludwig began to sob burying his hands in his face "I don't know there was an explosion right before I nabbed Peach those two got caught in the blast. I lost two of my best friends for my dad's stupid plan of world domination!" Ludwig began to cry sobbing hard into his hands. Violent wrapped her arms around her sensitive friend "it's alright Ludwig those two are strong I bet they made it out alive and are headed back to the castle now," comforting the eldest koopaling Ludwig raised his head with his bright blue eyes were surrounded by a red haze from his outburst turning to hug his friend "I love you Violent you are the best thing in my life," Violent smiled back a tear rolling down her cheek was mixed with happen is and sorrow for the two they may have lost "I love you to my sweet Luddy."

Kevin was flying down the roads as fast as he could knowing he wasn't going to catch up with the airship, but he had to make it to the castle to find out what was going on. Stopping at a nearby gas station Kevin takes a moment to reorganize his thoughts. "Man this is crazy what the hell is going on? Come on Kevin think think!" Kevin smacked himself on the side of his head to loosen the cob webs from his mind. Taking a Koopa cola out of the cooler he makes his purchase taking a sip Kevin stands next to his kart waint for the gas to fill it's tank up. "I can't believe this did he capture Peach just hide deeper into himself or was played like a dime store fiddle? Was I a toy Bowser played with until he got bored?" Kevin crushed the can tossing it into the bin he finishes filling up. Starting his engine Kevin puts the petal to the metal flying down the road Kevin could see Dark City in view. After a few minutes of driving Kevin receives a warm welcome to his home town. People waved and cheered Kevin smiled and waved back stopping to shake a few hands and sign autographs in this instance he he felt all the frustration and anger slowly fade away looking up to the castle Kevin knew he needed answers. Saying his goodbyes Kevin drove off to the castle.

Kevin stopped at the main door being welcomed in with open arms Kevin sees servants rushing around setting up tables and decorations. Thinking Ludwig was going to have a concert in celebration of his victory Kevin thought nothing of it as a servant pass Kevin stopped him to ask where Bowser was "He is in his throne room," the servant replied. Making his way Kevin headed to the throne of the king stepping to the large doors he heard a Peach's voice cutting through the door "Oh Bowser yes I will yes yes yes! You are making me the happiest girl in the world." Kevin open the door to see a sight not anyone would see ever. Peach had her arms wrapped around Bowser neck kissing him on the cheek "Hey!" Kevin said waving lightly with a swift bow Bowser rose from his chair "You're alive! I am so sorry about not letting you know!" Bowser didn't care if Kevin didn't want Bowser near him Bowser scooped up the human and hugged him tightly. "Ack B..Bow..Bowser I need oxygen," Kevin stuttered from Bowser bear hug letting Kevin go. He coughed a bit catching his breath "No more hugs," Kevin and Bowser laughed after their fit died down Kevin looked at Peach then back to Bowser. "Well Kevin I got some great news me and Peach are finally getting Married!" Kevin was shocked by Bowser's words as the words sunk in Kevin felt the anger rise deep from within him looking at Bowser, Kevin could just rip his head off. "Well that is great I am _happy_ for you two I gotta go," Bowser grabbed Kevin by the shoulder he could see the hurt in Kevin's eyes it was almost too much to bare "Kevin be careful that Soshi character is really an assassin he planted that bomb to try and kill Peach," Kevin pulled away storming out of the throne room.

Kevin was fuming the anger was just too much for him to handle the first person to say something would get a punch to the face. There was a commotion happening in front him seeing the gaurds flying in the air a path was clear for the intruder to pass. Kevin growled seeing that Luigi was standing there infused with fire power "Get out of my way I am here to rescue the Princess!" He shouted at kevin. A wicked smile stretched across Kevin's face "You might be here to rescue the princess, but who is going to rescue you," Kevin said charging the green heroe. Luigi held up his hand spitting out a few fireballs which Kevin dodge easily coming in closer Luigi felt nervous holding his hand charging another fireball Kevin grabbed his wrist "Time for you to go for a ride!" he said throwing the green plumber to the ground with a shoulder throw. Luigi hit the ground feeling his power drain from his body his eyes began to focus again just in time to dodge the incoming stomp that Kevin was bringing down. On his feet again Luigi held up his hands ready for the fight. Kevin swung his fist around with such precision that Luigi barely was able to block them. Luigi had to stay on defense know that there was nothing he could while being bombarded by Kevin's attacks an uppercut slipped through Luigi's guard sending him into the air. Kevin smiled for he knew that the end was coming soon for the famous plumber, throwing a kick Kevin made Luigi horizontal in mid air following it up with a rising knee into Luigi's back made the green hero scream in pain. With a roar of pain and anger Kevin clutches his fist together slamming them into Luigi's chest. The would be hero crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Peach was hiding behind Bowser as the sounds of battle ceased the door open slowly Bowser readied himself for a fight, but was put to ease as Kevin open the door dragging an unconscious Luigi "An early wedding gift," he said walking out of the castle.

Kevin went to the shop the anger inside of him wasn't overflowing like it was when Bowser told him the news. Kevin opened the door surprised the door was unlock he carefully looks around. Checking the register and the sad Kevin notices all his money was there, but whoever is here is either still here or took something else. There was a crash from his room upstairs followed by a muffled voice grabbing his pounding pipe Kevin walks upstairs the sounds of someone scurrying around Kevin charges in screaming like a mad man "Whoa please Kevin don't hurt me!" Shoshi yelled covering his face with his hands "Soshi what the hell are you doing here?! You are a wanted criminal for the attempt on Princess Peach's life!" Soshi was on the floor still holding his hand up awaiting a beating "I can explain please just give me a chance please," Soshi begged. Kevin rolled his eyes "I think I am going to regret this. Now if this isn't good I am turning you into a stick puppet," Kevin say pulling Soshi to his feet. Kevin showed the poll and what he is going to do with it, Soshi gulped pulling out a pair of panties. Kevin cocked an eyebrow looking at Soshi the yoshi smiled throwing the underwear aside then pulled out a diary. Kevin open the diary and read the page that was marked his eyes widen "You mean that she.." Kevin pointed to the book and Soshi nodded the day was coming to a close this was no time to storm the castle with Soshi by his side the two would be put in prison in no time. Kevin smiles "Hey you up for crashing a wedding?" With a smirk on their faces the two find themselves planning the invasion of the wedding.


	11. Till the End

**Love in Racing **

**Chapter 11: Til the End**

_Hello diary I haven't written in you a while I am sorry for that, but I am here now to let you in on some juicy information. Boser has been kidnapping me for several years and I am just fed up with it. The constant bickering between Mario and Luigi doesn't help matter much either though I do enjoy the occasional kidnapping just to get away from those italian idiots. I have been planning this for a while knowing that the tim is coming soon I will give Bowser an opprotunity with this Amature race series I came up with until next time I will give you more _

_ The third race has just finish as we come to the final race I will need a patsy, but who? Kevin seems to be pretty strong smart and interesting he might make a perfect make shift assassin. That wont work the kid seems too nice and if I blame him it could come back and bite me in the ass. I know it that Soshi he be perfect. Trying to step out of the shadow he had to do the unspeakable with the three way tie I will invite them to a dinner plant a flash bang grenade and boom! Instant motive for me to make my move on Bowser then take him out..._

Kevin lifted his eyes from the pages of the diary it was diabolical how Peach was in her plotting. "Man this is crazy we got to stop her!" Soshi nodded in agreement paper were thrown all over Kevin's room with various plans and disguise idea to try to get into the wedding. Kevin could go in as himself it would be sneaking in the false assassin that will make things difficult. With the two in a state of concentration the door open and the bell went off "oh shit a customer be quiet and don't move," Kevin commanded Soshi sitting perfectly still Kevin goes to see what was going on downstairs.A servant from Bowser was standing there looking in awe of all the tools and machinery "Hey welcome to Nuts and Bolts how can I assist you?" The servant straighten up looking formal for the human "Hello there sir I was wondering if you were coming to the wedding?" Kevin smiled the anger once again rose from the bottom of his heart at the thought of Peach marrying Bowser "Yes but I am trying to get a hold of Bowser I kinda want to talk to him before the wedding starts you know to congratulate him on a job well done and what not." Kevin said looking at the servant who was now pondering where his king was "well he usually on the top of the volcano when something truly bothers I bet you can find him there I haven't seen him all day," with that being said Kevin called out to Soshi "Screw crashing the wedding we gotta go now it is going to happen soon!" The sound of steps from the stairs could be heard rushing downstairs Kevin grabs a bag coins from his safe and tosses it to the servant "You saw nothing!" Kevin said the two hopping in their own karts racing off to see Bowser.

Bowser stood on the top of the volcano looking extremely nervous "I know I am not suppose to see her before the wedding but I can't stop thinking about her all my life has led up to this moment," Bowser mind reminded him of Kevin and the good times they had wiping a tear away Peach came into view. Her dress was a sparkling white her viel flowed in the breeze as she ran to Bowser "Ohh Bowser I couldn't be away from you a moment longer," the two smiled hugging each other they smiled and kissed, but something was missing the passion that fire that he felt with Kevin it wasn't just that Peach felt cold her kiss was withdrawn like she was doing this just to please him. The sound of engines revving at high speeds the crunch of dirt under tires Bowser and Peach turn to see Kevin and Soshi jumping out of their karts "Bowser get away from her she is trying to kill you!" Kevin screamed running to them. Looking at Bowser "Bowser don't believe them I would never do anything to hurt you! They are lying!" She blamed them Bowser was confused turning to Peach "Would you really try to kill me?" He asked spinning to Bowser the sinister smirk crossed her face "Yes!" she yelled pushing Bowserinto the volcano. Kevin was nearly there when his heart began to drop as sees Bowser falling into the volcano "Nooo Bowser!" he said jumping after his best friend. Kevin quickly grabbed hold of Bowser then onto a rock stopping them, but with the tremendous weight of Bowser They both hear a loud and unnerving crack. Kevin's shoulder popped out of place Bowser saw this "Let go! I can got the wall!" Bowser said digging his claws into the side of the mountain "Why did you save me?!" bowser asked tears flowing in his eyes k now that he nearly tore Kevin arm off. "Well Bowser it is becau-" the rock Kevin was holding onto began to break off, losing his grip Kevin scream knowing he was going to die.

IN side the castle everyone was chatting the major question on ever ones mind was "Where's the bride and Groom?" Ludwig was trying to calm their guest down by playing some of his symphonies though this was a temporary fix Ludwig didn't know what to do. The doors burst open sending guards flying in all different direction Mario jumped on a table "where is the princess!" He demanded the music stopped and Ludwig address the plumber. "I don't know but I do you aren't on the guest list leave now while you still have the ability too," Mario decided to ignore Ludwig's threat dashing to the eldest koopa Mario swings his fist knocking the koopaling off his balance Mario sweeped Ludwig off his feet now the koopaling is on his shell taking a beating from the red Italian plumber. Violent couldn't stand around anymore dashing into the fight she tackle Mario the two rolling on the floor floor Violent slashing at Mario "How dare you hurt my-" Mario kicked her off making the young qwl fly into a table Mario made this a family affair. Hopping to his feet he was rocked by Roy's famous sucker punches sending the plumber flying Lemmy laughed kicking his ball at Mario sending him flying into the air Iggy released his chain chomp knocking Mario into Morton which easily pounded him to the ground Mario got to his feet dazed and confused Wendy and Junior began to to paint Mario's face. Mario tried to wipe the crap off his face looking forward he sees Ludwig rushing to him slamming his fist into Mario's face sending the would be hero into crashing through the door Ludwig mad a confident pose "Yes I always wanted to super smash Mario up in his mustache!"

Kevin scream know he would never get to tell Bowser how he felt or even see the koopa's king face again. With a sudden jerk Kevin sees Soshi's tongue wrapped around Kevin's good wrist Kevin swung into the wall his shoulder slamming into the wall with a sickening pop Kevin felt his shoulder pop back in. Kevin tried his best to climb back to the top slowly and surely Kevin made it to the top he felt a large hand grabbing Kevin pulling him to safety he sees Bowser hovering over him the two began to cry rubbing the side of Bowser's face Kevin smiled, but then the evil cackling tore the precious moment apart. Bowser scowled at Peach his anger rising from the attempt on his life then the newest attempt of killing Kevin. Roaring heavily it echoed through the city shaking everyone to the core. Rushing to the once precious Peach Bowser swings his claws, but she ducks swinging a cast iron skillet into the bottom of Bowser's jaw with his head rocking backward. Soshi try to ram the princess but he too was met with a cast iron skillet to the face. "Ha you can even hit -" Kevin got to his feet and slid under Bowser's huge body knocking Peach off her feet. Bowser seized the opportunity grabbing Peach by the wrist and spinning around "Round and round you go where you stop No Body Cares!" Bowser yells letting Peach go she flew over the Dark Lands and out of sight. Sitting down next to Kevin Bowser sighs "Listen Kevin I am sorry for what I did and how I treated you I want you to know I am sorry and I love you," Looking down at Kevin he notices that Kevin was asleep going through the torture he had to Bowser expected nothing less. Soshi stirred lightly holding his face he walks to Bowser holding a diary "this will help in your conquest," grabbing the diary Bowser flips through pages seeing the evil that the princess was hiding behind her plastic smile.

**Author's Note**

**All right guys and gals this will be the last update for a day. Getting teeth removed so tomorrow will not have an update, but there is only one more chapter I thank you all for your support seeing all the views and follows made me want to write the best that I can for you guys I hope this story was interesting and made you laugh, cry, and roll around in pure joy. I am glad to have a great story to give to you people and till next time the King addresses his subject.**


	12. A King's Address

**Love in Racing**

**Chapter 12: A King's Address**

The past three months was tough for King Bowser and his army though it did not take too much fighting to calm the Mushroom kingdom down. It was thos pesky freedom fighter that always seem to attack a various times. Bowser being a new king to another land as well as his own had to do something, so he decided to address his new empire maybe that would calm the rebellion down. Bowser pace frantically back and forth mutter word that Bowser himself didn't understand. Then a knock came at the door _Is it time already?_ he thought to himself through a door he could hear Ludwig's voice. "Hey King Dad may I come in?" Bowser smile since the incident on the volcano Bowser learned of how the children faught as a team defeating Mario. Learning that if they work with each other they could become great while seperate they were nothing. "Come in son," Bowser called out the door opening immediatly "Hey Dad I know your nervous, but it will be okay," Ludwig said Bowser laughed heartily trying to hide the fact that he was truly nervous from his son "Son I am a King and KIngs give addresses before why would I be nervous," Bowser ruffled Ludwig's hair a bit. His eldest son looked at him I got peices of advice for you dad. One keep calm you make more mistakes when you are a nervous wreck and Two be yourself minus thirty percent of douche baggery," Ludwig laughed knowing what happened when someone gave him. "Who told you that?" Bowser asked "Kevin," Ludwig said walking out. Bowser sat on his bed looking at his phone it has been a while since Bowser had even talked to Kevin. With Kevin rebuilding tanks and other military equipment for Bowser's cause and the King working on plans to reconstruct and bring both kingdoms together. Holding his phone Bowser flips through his phone smiling at all the pictures they shared even the ones where Kevin was with Ludwig the young human made a deep impact on their lives helping Bowser become the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. A local television worker poked his head into Bowser's room "We're ready," Bowser nodded watching the phone the picture fades to black "I won't lie to myself or to anyone else." speaking to himself Bowser stuff the phone back into his pocket.

Bowser step upon a large balcony his banner draped over ther the side. He sees all the eyes are on him the latikus holding cameras for several different channels, so that all can see the words would like to say to his kingdom. Bowser closes his eye and take in a deep breath the crowd fell silent "Welcome to you all I am glad you are watching this at home or standing right here in front of your great King. Today is a great day for now I have done what most have thought I King Bowser would never do! I conqured the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser threw his hands into the air as the crowd roared with cheers. Chuckling happily Bowser gestures for everyone to calm down.

"Kevin come on you are missing this it's awesome!" Soshi said Kevin has been training the blue yoshi though. It didn't take too much training Soshi picked up quickly. Kevin stepped into the room tossing a Koopa Cola to Soshi Kevin flopped down on couch "Turn it up Soshi," Soshi pointed the remote to the television turning the volume up.

As the cheers died down Bowser began "I have treat my subjects like pawn in a game I thought I could never when. Then I was given a new peice a knight he help strengthen our Kingdom! That is right this is no longer my Kingdom this our Kingdom! I might rule over you all, but I am going to learn how to be a better king not some tyrant that makes you quiver in fear. A King you are willing to be honest one you will fight for one, a King that will sing songs of his people in his halls as the people sing songs about their king in their own home!" The crowed roared in stupendious applause with many outburst of whistling can be heard from the crowd. Bowser cleared his throat waiting for the crowd to calm themselves "I will say this to you my loyal subjects I will not be perfect the first day nor the second day I hope you can understand I must learn how to be a good King and from what I understand a good King never lies to his subjects," Clearing his throat Bowser looks into the camera hoping that one person is watching this "I am Gay," The crowd begins to whisper shocked by the King's confession. It was the stength of one person a red shell koopa who began to clap the infection spread now everone was clapping cheering knowing this was a begining to a new Bowser a better Bowser the King smiled bowing greatly as he retreated to his room. With determination in his eyes Bowser rushes out of his room it has been too long since he has seen Kevin Bowser needed to tell Kevin how he felt.

Kevin and Soshi say there with their jaws wide open "Oh my god! Bowser is gay! Wow that is a shocker," Soshi said sitting back in the couch. Kevin was surprise to here him annouce his largest secret to the world "I will give our King props. He was honest with us and.." Kevin trailed off his last real memory was fuzzy since his time at the volcano. The only thing that was clear to Kevin was the elevator at the resort. Soshi saw that Kevin was lost in his thought it was hard not to tell him what happen that day Soshi didn't want to lose a friend to anyone. Kevin was concentrating too hard on his memory "A real friend doesn't lie," Kevin turned his head to Soshi "Look Kevin on that volcano how you dis-" There was a knock at the door walking to see who it was Kevin stands there "Why did you knock it is a shop feel free to walk in anytime," As Kevin spoke the door was pulled open. Bowser appeared stepping through the doorway he wave nevously "Hey Bowser it is good to see you again, but what are you doing here? Are you going to pin me to a wall and force yourself on me again?" Bowser was confuse though he knew what Kevin spoke of Bowser thought that they had already rebuilt that bridge "I said I was sorry Kevin if it wasn't for you I would be-" Bowser trailed off to see Soshi walking down the stairs "I see you have moved on well Screw You! Kevin I can't believe this!" Bowser stormed out leaving Kevin confuse "What the hell!" Soshi put a hand on Kevin's shoulder "Do you love him?" Kevin looked to the ground with the feeling of nervousness rising inside he had to be honest. Kevin nodded "Well I have lied to you you dislocated your shoulder by catching Bowser you truly love the King and he loves you go and get him," Soshi spoke his own words filled his heart with sorrow knowing he might be left alone, but Soshi knows he won't be forgotten.

The bar was filled with patron all laughing and talking to one another some point at king Bowser and whisper, but the King didn't care what was being said. All her cared about was drowning his sorrows in the glass. Taking another sip Bowser realizes it is empty and slams it on the bar "Another!" He shouts his word slurs his head swaying from side to side. One of the bartender walked up to Bowser "I am sorry sir I think you had enough," the glass was crush within Bowser's hand the streams of smokes roll from his nostrils The bartender still cleaning up shards of glass grabbing the empty ones so Bowser can't break them as well. "King Bowser I don't want you to hurt yourself I do believe you had enough," Bowser grabbed the bartender by the collar "I will tell you when I had enough!" Bowser roared then the sound of a glass clinking in front of bowser made the King drop the bartender "I understand your plight you wish to drown those memories away, but they just won't drown no matter how much alcohol you ingest," Bowser knew that voice fimiliar and calming it always knew what to say and how to say it. "What are you doing here Kevin. Come to gloat about how you found someone and I am left alone with no one," Bowser took a sip of the drink the same as the first time he invited Kevin for a drink. "Bowser we have been apart for some time now we haven't even talked there were time I wish I would've picked up the phone just to say hello, but you are a King with a vast kingdom I thought I would disrupt you," Kevin swallowed hard on his drink looking at the contents of his glass he holds it up so that the bartender can fill it once more with courage. Kevin lifts his glass taking in most of it's contents, Bowser was quite impress on how well Kevin could hold his liquor. To Kevin the liquor was only to loosen his lips during there time apart Kevin had always searched his mind for what had happen that dat before he woke up in the hospital. Kevin mind screamed to say it he knew it was true and if Bowser didn't feel the same way it wasgoing to hurt, but at least Kevin let it out. Draining the content of his glass into his stomach Kevin drops the glass onto the table shaking his head "I love you Bowser!" Everyone looked at the two Bowser was taken aback he didn't think Kevin would ever say those word to him. but Kevin did. Bowser gave Kevin a hug Kevin wrapped his arms around Bowser's neck. The two held each other in sweet embrace "I love you two Kevin."

Time does fly when you are having fun after that nigh at the bar Kevin and Bowser spent a lot of time together though Bowser had to run to towns to do various business Kevin tagged along to help with any work that need to be done. It wwas now a week later in front of the castle the crowd was waiting in anticaption waitng for them to come out. The doors burst open Kevin and Bowser were walking out hand in hand Bowser in a white tuxedo and Kevin a black tuxedo. The two duck and laugh as they were being pelted with rice finally making it to the limo Bowser pushes Kevin in just so he can get away from the onslaught of rice. "Wow I can't believe we I mean I am a king too wow this is not how I picture my life going," Bowser gave Kevin a seductive look "Well you are one handsome King." They made it to the resort standing in the same elevator where Bowser had once terrified his new husband. Bowser scoops Kevin up as they hit the penthouse Bowser grinned as he carried his husband into the room and tossing Kevin onto the bed. Bowser lays on top of Kevin they both kissing and holding each other I have been waiting for this moment since I met you Kevin. I Love You!" "I Love You Too!"

**The End**

**Author's Note**

**Wow I gotta say I did not think I would have this mech fun writing this. I also did not think anyone was going to like this either, but I tend to underestimate myself. I want you all to know I will be taking a break for some time I need to work on some more plots for other stories. Mario is not going to be my main theme so don't think that is what I am going to do I got some Mario, Resident Evil, Naruto, and Assassin's Creed to think about so follow or just look out for my name also I might do a questionare for this story if you wish to ask a character or even the author a question fill free to review throw a PM my way I always enjoy talking to people who enjoy my stories. Until next time people Happy Thanksgiving. Also I am thankful for all of you who read and enjoyed my story. Thank you and good night!**


End file.
